Sailor Stars The Movie
by EfrainMan
Summary: Fic I wrote 5 years ago (explains crappy title), but never posted here. A new evil threatens Earth. 8 chapters so far. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: The Movie  
EfrainMan  
EfrainMan9@yahoo.com  
  
I wrote this story 5 years ago (GASP!) when all I had was the DiC dub. That's  
why I use some English and Japanese names. I ain't going back to change 'em! :p  
  
Yeah, I know the Starlights don't do anything in my story but fly away, and it's  
not in script format, but I couldn't think of anything else for a title.  
  
Sailor Moon is owned by some Japanese people who are not me. Even if did try to  
sue me, I wouldn't be able to read the subpoena ;p  
  
1 kecam=around 4 liters  
1 gobj=2 months  
1 pahced=1 kilogram  
1 click=2 hours  
1 shrem=2 degrees Celcius  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part 1:  
"Coming up on the planet Captain Khidf," a female voice says.  
"Good job Corji. Shecou, composition?" a male voice asks.  
"Whew! Seventy percent of the surface is covered with water. One   
hundred sextillion kecams!" another male voice says.  
"How long for our ship to destroy that much water?"  
"About three gobjs."  
"Corji, is it worth it?"  
A female shadow bends down at the scanner. It gasps and says, "S-scan   
field detects t-t-twenty BILLION pahceds of silver!"  
The two other shadows in the ship immediately turn to her.  
"By the Defoblian Rings! Can such a planet exist? Shecou, verify!"  
"Verified. And-"  
"Sir, massive energy field coming toward us, dark energy. Some kind   
of cloud."  
"Evasiv-"  
"Wait," shouted Corji. After a pause, she said, "It's dissipating."  
On the giant screen in front of them, called a vidscreen, the dark   
cloud came near them and disappeared.  
"What was it?" Shecou asked.  
"Who cares? We have more important things to worry about. Corji, send   
out a claimnote (radio signal that announces sender has claimed a planet). I   
want this planet all to ourselves. There isn't a star system out there with   
this much silver. And seven percent of it is ours. We'll die happy warriors!   
And I thought we got the crappy job. Huh, just this morning I was wondering   
who I forgot to kiss up to, or if I kissed up enough. Now, whatever I did or   
didn't do, I'm glad I chose this path."  
"Sir, receiving claimnotes from the other ships. From the sixth   
planet onward, there is no silver. The rest of this system has four hundred   
million pahceds of silver all together! This has to be the richest system in   
the galaxy. It's unnatural."  
"It does feel strange. I sensed it too. Mayb-"  
"Another energy source!" Shecou shouted.  
"Wait, it's not heading for us," Corji said, "it's only heading away   
from the planet, towards unexplored space. It was some kind of teleport beam   
originating from the same place as the dark energy."  
"Now I'm interested. Who was inside?"  
"A small adult female. I'm extrapolating an image on the vidscreen."  
The screen showed Galaxia, flying away from Earth. Then the screen   
flickered blank.  
"Sailor Galaxia! What is she doing on this planet?"  
"I don't know. But she's leaving, and I believe there are starseeds   
following her. Millions of them. Do you think she conquered this planet?"  
"No. There are still over five billion locals living here."  
"At least she's leaving us alone. I thought we were going to kiss our   
starseeds goodbye. Any other energies?"  
"None that I can see, sir. But I am receiving a commsignal from the   
ship assigned the first planet. They say it looks and feels like Craterfield   
Desert on the hottest day of the year. One hundred and sixty-eight shrems in   
temperature. But almost no air. They'll have to supplement it. Around seventy   
shrems too hot. But the atmospheric supplementation will make it cooler."  
"Shecou, what about this planet?" Khidf asked.  
"To land? Um . . . Ah! There's a very habitable area on one of the   
larger land masses. Warmer areas exist, but they're too close to populated   
areas. It's about twenty shrems."  
"Brrr."  
"It occupies most of the top of the land mass. Empty, and beautiful   
yellow sand. Wait . . . Aha! This planet has chemicals that keep it cool. We   
can quickly eliminate the chemicals over this area. I calculate temperature   
changes of seventy to eighty shrems."  
"Good. Do it."  
"Releasing chloroflourocarbons (CFC's)."  
A whizz is heard from below the ship. The crew stayed quiet for about   
a minute until a buzz is heard.  
"Alright, we have cleared an area one hundred times the size of our   
ship. The area is now seventy-five shrems. Almost four times it's original   
temperature. Hmmm . . . it's dropping."  
"Of course it is you moron! Look, the day is turning to night!"  
"At least-Oh no! Another energy source. Different from the other two.   
Corji, you see it?"  
"Yeah. It's a very powerful Starseed. From the same location as the   
first two energies. It's about a quarter of this planet's diameter from our   
landing site."  
Khidf said, "I want to investigate these energy sources once we are   
firmly set on the planet, is that clear?. They may present opposition."  
"Sir, yes, sir!" Corji and Shecou shouted.  
"Preparing to land."  
"Brace the ship systems and initiate landing configuration."  
A thunk is heard as the ship, which was shaped like a pointed cigar,   
flattened slightly, and pointed horn shaped wings emerged from the side. The   
hinge connecting them to the ship was in the back. It took them a few hours,   
but they finally touched down.  
"Set the ship. I want everything settled as soon as possible. Shec-"  
"Damn, four more teleport beams! Same general area, but slightly   
different location. By the Defoblian Rings, they went too fast. I can't   
extrapolate an image," Corji said.  
"No matter. At least we know that area has something in it."  
"All systems set. They'll be ready by this planet's morning."  
"Good." Khidf paused. "Corji, Shecou, how long have we been together?"  
"Fifty years, Khidf," Shecou replied.  
"To come across such a find at the end of our careers? It must be   
the work of the Fate. The inhabitants of this planet won't know what hit them."  
  
"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"  
"Sailor Scout meeting, remember meatball-head."  
"Why Raye? We're not fighting anyone? I thought it was a joke."  
"The rest of us need to tell you something."  
  
The demeanor the rest of the scouts had was actually enough to take   
most of Serena's appetite away. Most of it. She had the same as everyone else.  
"So what's going on?"  
"It's kinda hard to explain," Haruka said.  
"Actually I just figured it out," Amy said, "when our starseeds were   
removed, and our bodies faded out, then reformed, it freed any and all memories   
that may still have been locked away."  
"We can remember everything from our birth to our present lives,   
including legends," Hotaru said, "We thought this was only a nice little   
distraction, until Darien talked to us."  
"This isn't only a legend, but a historical account passed down by my   
old family before Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom," he said.  
"Wouldn't it be a Queendom?" Lita asked.  
Darien glared at her, "I could finish what I have to say if I'm not   
interrupted."  
"Sorry."  
"Anyways, it has to do with why Earth doesn't have a Sailor Scout,   
only me."  
"Because you'd look dumb in the costume?" Mina said.  
They needed that little laugh.  
"No, but it is complicated. It dates back to way before the Silver   
Millennium. About a thousand years."  
"What is it with a thousand years and us?" Setsuna asked. "Silver   
Millennium, asleep for a thousand years, Crystal Tokyo a thousand years from   
now."  
"Does it really matter? I'd like to finish this before the sun sets.   
A THOUSAND YEARS before the Silver Millennium," he said, the spite caught   
only by Setsuna. "The Solar System was very different, but resembled what we   
have on Earth today, only a lot less war. An occasional skirmish between   
neighboring planets for forgotten reasons every few decades, but they never   
lasted over a few months. The main powers were the Moon and Earth, and they   
got along like Japan and China. The other planets had a preference to one or   
the other, but nothing they would declare. Then a neighboring civilization   
tried to conquer us. They were from Betelgeuse, and they were nasty. The   
peoples of the Solar System combined in a weak alliance to fight them off. But   
neither side could get an advantage. The war lasted for about two hundred and   
fifty years. Then someone asked the Imperium Silver Crystal for help. It knew   
we were only trying to defend ourselves. So it changed the Sailor Scouts."  
"When our Suits were created by the original Scouts," Amy began, "they   
decided to make them look like armor. That was no problem until the, uh, Crooj   
attacked. That's what they were called, right?" Darien nodded.  
"They were as powerful as we were, and because we were wearing armor,   
they took us seriously. So the Crystal changed the Suits to, uh . . . distract   
our enemies."  
"So does this mean we could change these damned things?" Haruka asked.  
"When you reach a certain level of power and training, maybe," Artemis   
replied. "But for now, no."  
"Crud."  
"Well, the Crystal then gave the Sailor Powers to all the princesses,   
including Earth's princess, instead just of our most powerful warriors, just   
to see if we were willing to carry out the same orders we would impose on our   
young warriors. But it worked. Needless to say, the war was won and victory   
ours. But then came the problem. We then invaded Betelgeuse in the heat of   
battle, and conquered it. Now all that was left was to divide the spoils. And   
that started the Earth-Moon War. The Moon said it should get the riches of the   
Crooj because it was their Crystal that saved them. The Earth said it should   
at least get the most gold because their warriors fought the fiercest. And   
underlying preferences surfaced into full allies and enemies. Mercury, Mars,   
Jupiter, and Venus, in that order, allied with the Moon. Pluto, Uranus,   
Neptune, and Saturn, also in that order, allied with Earth. And for the next   
seven hundred years or so, there was war. But the Moon was more powerful than   
Earth. The "outer" planets, as they were called, were all lost to the Moon.   
During the last century of war, all battles were fought on Earth. But the Moon   
just couldn't get a good foothold to conquer Earth and win the war. And that's   
how it went for a while. Until two thousand years ago, right before the Silver   
Millennium, Jesus Christ was born. The Moon couldn't attack the planet with   
the new Messiah, and decide to a compromise."  
"New Messiah?" Serena asked with her mouth full.  
"Yeah. Um, there was a Messiah every two thousand years, starting   
six thousand years ago. The first was from Mercury. Four thousand years ago,   
there was one from Venus. Two thousand years ago, the year zero, there was   
one from Earth, Jesus. And now one from the Moon, you." Darien replied.  
"Oh, Okay."  
"Anyways, we decided to return everything we took from the Crooj, and   
warned them not to attack us again. By now, the "inner" planets became very   
close to the Moon, and the "outer" planets to Earth. So two kingdoms were   
formed that very day. The Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter as the Moon   
Kingdom. Earth, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto as the Atlantis Empire."  
"Ah! The legend of Atlantis is true," Michiru said, "I'd forgotten."  
"Yes. That is where the Earth Kingdom resided. Cool, huh? Anyways,   
the princesses of all the planets soon died of old age, and the new princess   
and Scout of each PLANET was chosen in a different way than just the strongest   
warriors. The girl born looking human on the planet was the next princess,   
no matter where she came from. It was not chose by bloodline, but by worth.   
As you should have guessed by now, not everyone in the Solar System looked   
human. Each planet had it's own varied race of people. Only the Earth and the   
Moon had humans. That was no problem for the Moon, because it's princess was   
chosen by bloodline. The first ruler of the new Moon Kingdom was King Serenitas,  
but it was his younger sister, Serene, who was Sailor Moon. But this did pose   
a problem for Earth. There were millions of humans on Earth, and it was always   
getting harder and harder to find her. Halfway into the Silver Millennium we   
had no Sailor Scout. Her symbol was a circle with it's vertical and horizontal   
diameters forming a cross. Atlantis was without a ruler. So this is what we   
did . . ."  
  
Corji spread her wings full, leaped out the ship, and started to fly.   
After hours of work, it was nice to get away from it all. That chair really   
cramped her wings. Meanwhile, Shecou was watching his big sister fly around   
in the cold night. 'Twenty shrems,' he thought, 'she's insane! But she was   
beautiful, or so her boyfriends back home thought.' He'd never seen a woman   
who slept around so much. Her black uniform hid nothing of her small, but   
strong body. 'Hmmm . . . I bet the people of this planet might think her   
pretty tall. They were a little shorter than most other races.' Shecou showed   
a similar body through his black uniform, but with no wings. And his figure   
was a little more masculine, of course. He brushed his red hair aside,   
wondering why the modern styles liked hair over the face. 'Oh well, it's   
better than going against them and getting executed.' Khidf came in and sat   
beside him, staring at Corji.  
"What is she doing?"  
"She said it helps her relax. Spread her wings out."  
Khidf was totally different. He was huge. All of his muscles showed   
through his black uniform. The shoulder armor was the only variation. It was   
what made him Captain. His smooth, bland face was covered with a mask that   
was all utilitarian, but had the appearance of a robot. He saw an entertainment   
transmission from this planet with a character that resembled him. 'Oh, what   
was his name?' he thought. 'Ah! Optimus Prime was his name.' Corji reentered   
the ship. Each knew what the other was thinking. Time to rest. A big day lay   
ahead. Conquest was merely a formality nowadays. And it was more fun than just   
pushing a button and killing everyone. Plus the energy sources had to be   
investigated.  
  
Darien resumed after he swallowed, "We had a sort of election to   
decide who would rule Atlantis. One of my ancestors won. But it did not   
cause peace. The people who wanted another to rule started to riot. Eventually   
this created a civil war. One that destroyed Atlantis. We were scattered   
around the world, leaving Earth in the state that we read in the history   
books. The peace of the Silver Millennium didn't quite encompass Earth. Those   
loyal to my ancestor restarted the Earth Kingdom in the Americas, around   
Denver I think. And we were the Earth's only link to the Moon Kingdom and the   
rest of the Outer Planets. I believe so many people did not like my ancestor   
because he was the Captain of the Earth Guards when we had an Earth Princess.   
They thought he would be too warlike to be a good ruler. But to the point of   
my story. We need to find her. She was very powerful. She may be able to   
increase Sailor Moon's powers to their full potential. You'd still be Eternal,   
of course, but complete."  
"My vision of Eternal Sailor Moon," Hotaru said, "was incomplete   
because I did not know there was a Sailor Earth."  
"Not to mention, guarding the Earth Princess is a family tradition   
that I must also follow. Which brings me to another point. Along with Sailor   
Earth, we must also find the Captain of the Moon Guards. He was very powerful.   
It was rumored that he was even more powerful than all the Scouts combined,   
but holding back to show respect. And he was the Captain ever since before   
the Sailor Scouts were changed, and died when Beryl attacked so long ago.   
Beryl herself had to kill him because none of the other Negawarriors could   
touch him. But, like us, he was brought back to life here and now. He needs   
to be found."  
"I think he'll find us," Raye said, "I remember his power, and will   
appear if we ever need him against enemies that are too powerful for our us."  
"Like when the Negamoon attack us in the future?" Lita asked.  
"I guess," Raye reluctantly replied.  
"I'm starting to remember too," Serena said, "We were very close, a   
father-daughter relationship."  
"He was always very close to whoever the Moon Princess was. Queen   
Serenity felt the same way about him when she was the Moon Princess and   
Sailor Moon."  
"Whoa. I can't imagine my mother in battle."  
"If you can do it, anybody can," Raye said.  
"Oh, shut up."  
"There really wasn't anything to battle anyways," Darien said.  
"I think I can create a program that might be able to find them, with   
a little luck," Amy announced.  
"I hope so. They could be anywhere."  
"Well now that we got that out of the way, give me everything on the   
right side of the menu," Serena announced. Everyone else fell with a THUNK!  
  
'I can't believe this is happening to me.'  
It is the first thought when she awakens and the last when she sleeps.   
Wandering through the Sahara, she is alone, the only true nomad that has not   
taken refuge in numbers. But how can she? The rest of her family was killed   
by marauders. And she is ages away from anyone. All that remains of her old   
life is part of her name, Amiri. Her protective clothing hides a beautiful   
young woman, struggling with all her might to survive. But oases were very   
rare here. And it has been getting hotter than usual as she headed west.  
"Why me?"  
  
'I can't believe this is happening to me.'  
These are her thoughts as she plays with her short, blonde hair.  
'Why is my father dragging me to the Sahara desert? I don't see why   
he needs me to do his geological surveys. These had made us rich, and I'm not   
complaining about that. But I don't share his interests. I could be out   
shopping in an air conditioned mall. But noooo . . . he needs his Becky with   
him. Damn, it's getting hot! Where are those porters?'  
"Get me some water, now!"  
  
'I can't believe this is happening to me.'  
A beautiful Hispanic girl with long brunette hair was holding a book,   
but unable to read it because she was too excited.  
'Imagine, going to the world's largest sandy desert to study the way   
life survives!' This has to be the best thing that had happened to Gloria,   
the young biologist. If there was such a thing, she'd be a prodigy in biology,   
but only mathematics and music had prodigies. But it was still good to be so   
respected before she was even an adult. She didn't imagine it would be this   
hot, though. Oh well. It was worth it to prove her theories to her colleagues.  
"What an adventure!"  
  
The Inners were at a loss on how to do it. Their little distraction   
resurfaced a legend and a problem. It was more than the fun they had   
remembering the lovely times the had in the Moon Kingdom. Now they wished they   
were still with the others. Unfortunately, the problem was their own. And   
Luna's. She was still with them. Artemis was conducting guy talk with Darien.  
"Now let me get this straight. Right before Beryl attacked, your   
people made weapons for each of you, but you never used them because you were   
not powerful enough?" Luna asked.  
"Yes. But now we are. And we think they may still be on our planets,   
protected by the fortresses the were built in. I was to have the Mystic Ice   
Harp," Amy replied.  
"I was to have the Light and Love Sword," Mina added.  
"I was to have the Firestorm Bow and Quiver," Raye said, "The quiver   
never ran out of arrows."  
"And I was to have the Lightning Strike Hammer," Lita concluded, "It   
was based on the Earth legend of Thor. A Norse legend, I believe."  
"When given to us, it would give us new powers," Amy continued, "Or   
at least for three of us. I already have my new power, Aqua Mirage, but the   
Harp will make it and all my other powers stronger. Plus I'd also be able to   
use my Bubbles without incantation."  
"The rest of us would receive brand new powers, plus the other things   
Amy said. But of course the problem is getting them. We would have to wait   
until more practical space travel is invented. Or something else pops up."  
  
The first scan would only be a flyby, but the analysis would keep   
them busy for a couple of hours. Khidf drew the "short straw" for the first   
time in months. But only because he wanted to. And it would keep his siblings'   
suspicions in check. He went through the checklist easily, and started the   
scan of the building they narrowed it down too. 'Wow! It was totaled! The   
energies must have been pretty strong to do that. Hmmm . . . the preliminary   
scans showed the destruction was older than the energies they encountered,   
but not so much that they were not related.' He also did a DNA scan. Anyone   
who was here, they would find them.  
  
For some reason, Becky's father was also meeting a biologist. Another   
scientist! Oh well, at least she would be her age. 'Man, it's getting even   
hotter as they approached the rendezvous airport.' Unfortunately for her, she   
fell asleep too early to notice the thermometer rise and explode.  
  
Serena and Darien could not believe it. But there it was.  
"Who does it belong to?" she asked.  
"I don't know. The owner of the store? Here he comes."  
A fat little man walked in, his left hand with a soda, his right   
picking at the acne on his face. He could not possibly fit in the armor they   
saw. Serena had to make a pit stop while Darien was driving her home. And   
what they saw in the collectors' store took their breath away. A suit of   
armor, made for a huge muscular man. And from the Moon Kingdom, too. A huge   
crescent moon was painted on the chest plate. The elbow and knee plates had   
crescent moons painted on them, too. And the helmet was a blue crescent moon   
folded around the head. The face plate had a kind of evil look to it. On the   
forehead, another crescent moon was painted. The eyes were dark red and looked   
angry. Over the mouth and nose there was thicker, silver colored plating, and   
over each cheek there were three yellow diagonal lines that resembled stripes.   
Serena and Darien recognized it immediately. It was the Captain of the Moon   
Guard's armor! But it couldn't belong to this little man. It couldn't be his.  
"Is this yours?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah. It's mine, I found it, and it's not for sale. At least, not   
while it grows so much in value. It quintupled in value in only three years.   
Pick something else to buy."  
"Where did you get this?"  
"Whuzzit to ya?"  
"Well maybe we'd like to look for our own artifacts."  
"Huh. Good luck. I was five when I found it, and it was in another   
part of the world. All I remember was intense heat."  
  
Corji began to analyze the scans. It would take hours, but the ship   
would then be able to extrapolate a recreation of whatever destroyed the   
building. The DNA scans would also provide them with the faces of the people   
there. They would soon find them.  
"Khidf, as long as you're there could you also bring back some silver   
samples?" Corji asked over the comm, liking the temporary authority.  
"Good. I like to acquire more silver for my collection." He almost   
made it sound like it was his decision.  
  
Let's see, Khidf thought, where is a good concentration of silver?   
Ah! A building around here has a good amount of silver in it. I'll go there.   
He didn't care, though, about the strange alien writing on the wall.  
It read "Jewelry OSA-P." 


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: The Movie  
EfrainMan  
EfrainMan9@yahoo.com  
  
I wrote this story 5 years ago (GASP!) when all I had was the DiC dub. That's  
why I use some English and Japanese names. I ain't going back to change 'em! :p  
  
Yeah, I know the Starlights don't do anything in my story but fly away, and it's  
not in script format, but I couldn't think of anything else for a title.  
  
Sailor Moon is owned by some Japanese people who are not me. Even if did try to  
sue me, I wouldn't be able to read the subpoena ;p  
  
1 kecam=around 4 liters  
1 gobj=2 months  
1 pahced=1 kilogram  
1 click=2 hours  
1 shrem=2 degrees Celcius  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part 2:  
"DAMN!" Khidf shouted. With good reason. His scout ship wasn't fully   
charged and was out of power. Sitting on "Jewelry OSA-P's" roof, the ship did   
nothing. It wouldn't even let it's pilot out. It would take him three clicks   
for the solar panels to recharge the ship.  
"What a waste!"  
  
"Hurry Luna!" Serena said between puffs, "If I . . . run fast . . .   
enough . . . I might actually . . . be on . . . time today."  
"Good luck," Luna replied, "One more corner to go!"  
"Alright! I hope-" CRASH! "Unnh, whose dumb idea was it to put a pole   
right there," Serena said, moaning all the way as she lost consciousness.  
"Oh, what a meatball-head!" Luna said.  
"Luna," Darien's voice behind Luna surprised her, "what happened?"  
"Serena was so euphoric about being on time that she forgot there was   
a telephone pole here."  
"I'll give her a ride. My car is just around the corner."  
  
"So how did it feel to actually be on time for once?" Raye asked.  
"I don't know," Serena replied as she wolfed down her lunch, "I   
was unconscious at the time. Maybe I'll find out another day."  
"Just as you're destined to be Neo-Queen Serenity and the Messiah in   
the future, you're also destined to never be on time for school!"  
"Shut up Raye! My headache's bad enough as it is. I don't need this   
now," she said, rubbing the bandage around her head.  
"Hey, you guys," Molly appeared, and asked, "was there a sonic boom   
or something last night? I thought I heard something."  
"Not that I know of," Amy replied, "the U.S. isn't landing any shuttles   
right now."  
"Hmmm . . . It feels like weird stuff is always happening to me."  
"Hey Serena," Lita said out of nowhere, "maybe you should take Track."  
"That's not the problem!" Luna said from her little hiding place, "she   
can run pretty well, but I just can't get her out of bed in time. Maybe-"  
"No, that's not what I meant. This has nothing to do with that. I   
mean, she runs real fast. She might have a chance in the hundred meter dash.   
I've seen her run out of places faster than-"  
"A chicken with its meatballs cut off?" Raye said.  
"Why you. Are you calling me a chicken?"  
"No. If I did, I'd be insulting chickens everywhere!"  
"Hey you two, I'm serious. Serena can run pretty fast for a short   
distance. I just want to see how good she can do against the clock."  
"Probably not very good, considering time is her worst enemy."  
"Raye . . ."  
"C'mon. Just meet the coach at the track after school."  
"You mean after detention."  
"Raye! I didn't get detention."  
"Not now anyways."  
"Grrr!"  
  
The music box played, in his opinion, the sweetest music Shecou has   
ever heard. The box had a bronze case and a pure silver cover. When opened,   
inside was all dark before the music started to play. Then, as the twinkly   
music began, little holographic fireworks began to dance around inside. Even   
though it was only twice as big as his hand, the silver made it incredibly   
valuable. But all that meant nothing to him. As he solemnly stared at the box   
with his head resting on his folded hands, he started to doze off . . .  
"Get her!"  
"NO!" On a dark wall, all that could be seen was a very large shadow   
grabbing a smaller, winged, female shadow, pinning her down.  
"She has done nothing," the voice easily recognized as Shecou's, "Let   
her go!"  
"Not yet. You have special abilities Government Conquest and Mining   
could put to special use. You have evaded us for too long. GCM will hold your   
wife, Nved, until your contract is officially terminated through retirement."  
"When will that be?"  
"Fifty years is the standard contract length."  
"WHAT! I'll never-"  
"May I remind you of a little someone named Nved." The two struggling   
shadows then disappeared into thin air, leaving behind only a screaming Shecou.  
"Report to the closest GCM head quarters next morning. Tell them you   
are a Code Four." Though we can finally see a much younger Shecou lying on the   
ground, sobbing, all we can see of the other are his legs, wearing all black   
pants, before he, too, vanishes into thin air . . .  
"AAAH!" Shecou is suddenly awake as the music in his wedding present   
starts to finish. He closes it, and just sits there, wondering what ever   
happened to Nved. Little does he know that GCM already killed her, too much   
trouble to care for someone for fifty years. It will have been GCM's greatest   
mistake.  
  
"GO!"   
At the end of the run, Serena was on the ground, huffing like she'd   
never huffed before. More than two seconds later, the rest of the runners   
arrived at the finish line.  
"Ten point nine seconds! That's a record for Jubaan!"  
"WHAT?!" shouted Raye, "is Serena actually good at something?"  
"Well," Luna whispered into her ear, "she can throw a frisbee pretty   
good."  
"Way to go! Great job!" and similar comments came from the rest of   
Serena's friends. The other runners were also congratulating her as well. Two   
minutes later, she was finally able to get up, but was still breathing hard.   
"Miss Tsukino," the coach began, "you did a great job, and now I want   
you to run the two hundred meter dash," he said, pointing to the starting line.  
"Sure," she replied, "just give me a couple hours to rest."  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now take your place and-"  
"I . . . was . . . serious."  
"Oh! Well then . . . um . . . we're just going to have to do something   
about that, aren't we? I think we should start some kind of program to help   
those lungs get more oxygen to those incredibly fast 'thinking: and cute' legs   
of yours."  
"No way! The last thing I want to do is go into more training."  
"More training?"  
"Yeah, uh . . . I'm training for . . . uh . . . choir! Yeah, that's   
it. Hee, hee, hee."  
"That's no problem. You could do this in your spare time. You know,   
eating right, a little exercise before and after you go to bed, and an   
occasional run after school here."  
"If she doesn't have detention," Raye said.  
"GRRRR . . . "  
"Look," the coach continued, "she's got Olympic material here. I'd   
hate to see that go to waste."  
"Olympic material? Do you really mean it?" Her eyes turned sparkly at   
this comment.  
"Yeah. You just beat Jubaan's best male and female runners just now,   
with time to spare. I see great things in you future."  
If you only knew, was the scouts' only thought.  
"C'mon, let's see you do the two hundred."  
  
"FINALLY!" Khidf shouted as he started to reenergize the ship. In a   
minutes, he would be able to leave the ship and start collecting the silver in   
this building.  
*Ship reenergized. Initiating restart.* 'Damn he hated that computer!   
It wasn't trustworthy.' These new Artificial Intelligence computers sometimes   
turned against GCM employees. He could only hope it didn't betray him. *Ship   
restarted. Awaiting command*  
"Open door."  
  
'Why did he have to come here?' Serena thought. The coach wanted to   
talk to her parents about her little gift, undoubtedly her most normal.  
"She beat Jubaan's best runners by more than two seconds. That's a lot   
in the dashes. I would like her to add Track to her after school roster for   
two reasons. The first is obvious, so she can improve her running. But I also   
want to see if there is anything else she might be good at.  
"Good luck," Sammy said, "she has the coordination of an albatross,   
the endurance of an ape, and the self control of a hyena. She couldn't possibly   
be good at physical stuff."  
Serena's face became redder and more flame-like with every comment of   
Sammy's. The last one made her snap and was instantly after a very scared   
little boy.  
"See what I mean. Look how fast she can run."  
"Uh, huh. Excuse me. SERENA, SAMUEL! Sit down NOW!" The whole house   
shook with Kenji's scream and the two siblings were instantly on the couch.  
"Now as I was saying-" But the phone interrupted the coach.  
"Hello," Serena answered, "Hellooo? Is anyone there? Whoa!" She reeled   
at the scream that emanated from the phone. Then the line went dead, and the   
phone company machine told her the line to this number was indefinently   
disconnected.  
"My God that was Molly!"  
"Oh, no! Call the police, Serena," Ikuko shouted, but she was already   
out the door. When she ran into a dark alley she took out her Eternal Moon   
Article, and said, "I'm not taking any chances. MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"  
After doing her intricate dance, she was transformed, and proceeded   
to travel by rooftop. She was at Molly's real soon, and went in through a   
broken window. What met her was "Jewelry OSA-P" totally torn apart, and then   
Molly's unconscious body flying towards her. She was barely able to catch her.  
"Who the heck are you?!" The voice surprised Sailor Moon. She looked   
up with a big sweat drop forming at the back of her head in time to see Khidf   
standing there, jewelry in one hand, a large bag in the other, and trembling   
slightly. She barely mounted the courage to introduce herself:  
"I don't know who you are, but all I need to know is that you hurt my   
friend. For love and justice, I am the Sailor Suited Pretty Soldier Eternal   
Sailor Moon. And in the place of the Moon, I will punish you!" she said, all   
the while doing her famous pose.  
"A Sailor Scout? Oh, ho, ho! It is said that no one from this universe   
can defeat a Sailor Scout except another Sailor Scout. I am Captain Khidf,   
senior member of Government Conquest and Mining, of the Xilaruri Empire, and   
I would be very happy to test that theory." Khidf placed the jewels in his   
hand inside the bag, and then set it down. He then took a fighting stance,   
with his right hand sticking out like he was holding a ball. He started to do   
a deep growl, and soon a white hot ball of energy was forming.  
"Uh, oh. Looks like I bit off more than I can chew," she said with a   
whimper. Khidf then drew back and held the ball Street Fighter style, ready   
to launch the energy.  
Still whimpering a bit, Sailor Moon said, "What do I do?" She then   
looked down at Molly's unconscious body, regained her courage, and thought:   
'experiment time.' She started to run toward Khidf as he was ready to launch   
his attack.  
"HEAT WAVE!" Khidf shouted, and released a beam of hot energy towards   
Sailor Moon's upper body. At the same time, she shouted:  
"SAILOR MOON GROUND SLIDE!" With that she was sliding on the ground,   
her feet going towards Khidf. His attack passed over Sailor Moon harmlessly,   
and when she contacted, Khidf went flying and hit the wall incredibly hard.  
"ARRRGH!" He was now lying on the ground, amazed at how much that   
really hurt. Sailor Moon got up, turned around, took out her Eternal Tier,   
and began her incantation:  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL-" but Khidf had regained some strength, bounded   
over Sailor Moon, grabbed his bag, and flew out the window.  
"You haven't seen the last of me, Eternal Sailor Moon!" At the top of   
the building, he painfully entered his ship, and muttered only one command:  
"Home."  
*Affirmative* On the way to the base, Khidf dismissed his defeat, no,   
minor setback, to the planet's cold temperature. At least he got what he came   
for. The data on the infodiscs would probably confirm his theory that this   
Eternal Sailor Moon was at the source of those earlier anomalies. The silver   
was an added bonus. Two pahceds! He had a small fortune! Too bad his siblings   
knew about it. As he went to sleep for his two hour trip, he said to himself,   
"This Sailor Moon is certainly powerful. And cute. Too bad I have to destroy   
her. I could've had some fun with her."  
  
Molly woke up just in time to see Sailor Moon bounding out her broken   
window. A second later she heard Serena coming in through the front door.  
"What happened?!" she asked, as if she didn't know.  
"Some nut in a costume attacked me and," she paused as she looked at   
her mother's store, "stole a whole bunch of silver jewelry. I, uh, tried to   
stop him. My mom has a gun hidden around here. But when I tried to use on him,   
he pulled it out of my hand from across the room, and crushed it! He then   
came after me and slapped me. That's all I remember. When I woke up, I saw   
Eternal Sailor Moon leaping out of my window. She must have saved me. She's   
so heroic! Then you came in. Hey! How did you know I was in trouble?"  
"Didn't you call me on the phone? Personally, I would've called the   
police."  
"I don't remember using the phone. But I was close to it when that   
jerk slapped me. I have your number on one of my speed dials. I might have   
accidentally dialed it when I fell. Oh, you're such a good friend!" The two   
hugged each other until the police came.  
"OH, MY GOD! Molly, are you okay?" Molly's mother came running in and   
immediately hugged her. And only because she was in the way, Serena, too.  
"I'm fine, mom. Sailor Moon saved me."  
"Thank goodness. Oh, Serena. Thank you for coming over."  
"No problem. I-"  
"Excuse me, miss," the policeman announced to Serena, "Unless you're   
a witness or family, please wait outside."  
"Oh, it's okay. She's almost family," Molly said.  
"I'm sorry, but those are the regulations. You can see her later   
tonight when we have the area more sanitized."  
"Oh, okay," was her only reply as she stood up to leave.  
"Sorry Serena." Outside, Serena met up with her family.  
"What happened?" Ikuko asked.  
"A, uh, thief attacked Molly."  
"That's terrible! Is she alright?" Kenji asked.  
"Yeah. Sailor Moon saved her in the nick of time." She loved to pat   
herself on the back.  
"Cool! Did you see her?" Sammy eagerly asked.  
"Nope. She was long gone."  
"You know," the coach interrupted, "maybe we should finish our   
discussion tomorrow morning, while Serena's at school. Around eleven? I need   
to go."  
"Okay. See you tomorrow then." Serena's parents bowed to the coach,   
and he left. Serena was happy to see him leave.  
"Oh! My friends are here. They probably want to know what happened.   
I'll go tell them."  
"Okay, just don't wander too far. That nut might still be around. Come   
home as soon as possible." Kenji told her.  
"I will," was her reply as she ran towards her friends.  
"What happened?" Amy asked.  
"A daemon attacked Molly and robbed the jewelry store."  
"Wow. Is she okay?"  
"Yeah. I saved her. But I think I got lucky. He looked cold and pre-  
occupied with something else."  
"Cold? It's thirty-four out here!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"He also had an attack he called Heat Wave. Maybe he likes to be warm."  
During this, Amy took out her mini-computer and started to scan the   
area.  
"I've found some kind of trail leading away from the store. Super-   
heated ions. Where did he leave from?"  
"The roof."  
"I'll go up there right now to see if I can't find more data." She   
snuck around into an alley and shouted:  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" After she transformed, she was in-  
stantly on the roof, and she turned on her visor. She traced the ion trail,   
and saw the source was still moving. She programmed her computer to tell her   
when the source stopped moving. She looked around for anything else, and only   
found some sand. She placed some in a little vial. When she saw there was   
nothing else to investigate, she jumped back down into the alley, detransformed,  
and rejoined her friends.  
"What did you find? I'm ready to go bad guy stomping," Lita said.  
"Something left a trail, probably a ship. It's moving, but my computer   
will tell me when it stops. It's heading westsouthwest at forty-five hundred   
kilometers an hour."  
"Whew! That's incredibly fast," Michiru said, "that must've been the   
sonic boom Molly heard last night."  
"Right. I also found some sand. The computer's analyzing it right now,   
but I think I already know where it's from and where he's going."  
"Where?" they all asked.  
"The inclination towards heat, the sand, and his westsouthwesterly   
direction? It should be obvious. The Sahara."  
  
Becky and her father were waiting in the intense heat of a private   
airport in Tamanrasset, Algeria. A small Cessna was landing in front of them.   
A few minutes later a Hispanic teenager got out of the plane, followed by an   
African with her luggage. The moment she stepped off the plane, though, he   
dropped the luggage and ran back into the plane. Then the Cessna took off   
faster than they thought was possible.  
"What's with them?" she asked as she picked up her luggage.  
"Oh, you know. Ancient tales of demons and stuff. Hi! I'm Becky, and-"  
"Becky! Excuse her, but she hates the heat. It makes her edgy. The   
natives say that it's way too hot, even for the Sahara. They say it's because   
ancient demons are returning to Earth, and that they'll turn everything to a   
desert, so they want to get as far away from here as possible. My name's Paul   
Williams, and this is my very enthusiastic daughter, Becky Williams."  
"Hi!"  
"Hi! I'm Gloria Cervantes." Then there was a very awkward pause. "Um,   
are we waiting for something?"  
"Yeah, another Cessna is coming to take us to our base," Becky said,   
"the pilot's Japanese so he won't be scared by these tribal tales."  
"Becky! Ahh. The plane's coming." And in front of them, there surely   
landed a white Cessna. The pilot inside asked them if they had brought all the   
necessary supplies. They all agreed.  
"Well then, hop on and grab a seat. My name's Masato." But Becky and   
Gloria bumped into each other. They were both trying to get to the front seat   
so they could sit next to the pilot they both thought was cute. Paul saw this   
and took the front seat himself.  
"Everyone strapped in? Alrighty then, we're off!" He took off and   
headed northward, towards what they all agreed was actually a hotter climate.  
  
"Shecou! I've got something on my scanner. Can you verify?"  
"Yeah. A small atmospheric aircraft, internal combustion engine, four   
locals inside. They're heading in our general direction."  
"Mmm, heh, heh, heh. Looks like we're about to have a little fun! How   
long 'til they get here?"  
"A their present rate, three clicks."  
"Khidf's due back in three clicks. He'll surely scare them into   
landing, and then we'll grab them and occupy ourselves." They both started to   
chuckle in an evil manner, only to be interrupted by the ship's scanner again.  
"What is it?" Shecou asked.  
"It's a local. I've had it on my scanner for some clicks now, but it   
wasn't heading in our direction until now. Verify it." She didn't like this   
verification procedure. It was a waste of time.  
"Verified. Huh?!"  
"What?"  
"At it's present rate, it'll arrive here in three clicks," he said, a   
look of concern building on his face.  
"Huh?! That's weird. Five locals heading straight for us and arriving   
at the same time as our brother? I hope it's more than a coincidence."  
"So do I, sister. So do I." He looked out the window into the desert,   
and then all you can see was the desert. Then you can see Amiri walking across   
the desert. Again we see nothing but desert, and then we can see inside the   
Cessna, the four friends talking to each other. Five people, innocently heading   
towards a great evil. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: The Movie  
EfrainMan  
EfrainMan9@yahoo.com  
  
I wrote this story 5 years ago (GASP!) when all I had was the DiC dub. That's  
why I use some English and Japanese names. I ain't going back to change 'em! :p  
  
Yeah, I know the Starlights don't do anything in my story but fly away, and it's  
not in script format, but I couldn't think of anything else for a title.  
  
Sailor Moon is owned by some Japanese people who are not me. Even if did try to  
sue me, I wouldn't be able to read the subpoena ;p  
  
Alien terminology:  
1 kecam=around 4 liters  
1 gobj=2 months  
1 pahced=1 kilogram  
1 click=2 hours  
1 shrem=2 degrees Celcius  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part 3:  
It was a half hour since Amy deduced that the creatures were heading   
for the Sahara. Everyone was at home, but they were meeting at a "ristorante"   
later for dinner and a Sailor Scout Meeting. Hotaru had said she'll be there   
to wait for them and keep their reservation. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were   
going to pick up Serena. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Darien were going to get   
there on their own.  
BEEP! BEEP!  
"Mom, dad, my ride's here!"  
"Okay, but be careful."  
"I will."  
As Serena was leaving the house and was at the gate, in earshot of her   
friends, Ikuko yelled:  
"Serena, your coach told us before he left for you to do some jogging   
tonight before you go to bed."  
"But, moooom," she whined, "I don't want to do anything tonight but   
have dinner. Anyways, by the time I come back, it'll be too late to do some   
jogging." She was still recovering from her brief skirmish with Khidf.  
"Don't worry Mrs. Tsukino," Haruka said, "we'll make sure that she   
doesn't miss her jog."  
"Thank you, Haruka. See you later tonight," Ikuko said as she closed   
the door.  
"HEY! What do you think you're doing!" Serena shouted right into her   
ear.  
"Jeez, keep the decibels down. I'm just making sure you do the right   
thing."  
"Sure," Setsuna said, "We wouldn't want our future Queen to be a fat   
slob. Right?"  
The other two nodded in agreement and all three produced huge grins.  
"In fact," Haruka said, "you're jogging all the way to the restaurant   
right now, just to get it over with. Don't worry, I won't use the accelerator,   
and you can follow right behind," and with that, she let go of the brake and   
let the car go on it's own.  
"WHOA! Hey, c'mon!" Serena said as she followed behind, "Aw, man! Wait   
up!" She was barely able to keep up because Haruka gave the accelerator an   
occasional pump. All the way, Serena shouted things the others were wondering   
where she learned.  
  
"Hey! It's a communication from Khidf."  
"I wonder why it can't wait," Corji said as she looked at the written   
transmission. She gasped, turned around, and started to work on some displays.  
"What is it?" Shecou asked.  
"There's a Sailor Scout on this planet. We need to prepare."  
"For what?" he asked with a voice of apathy.  
"What do you mean 'for what?' A Sailor Scout won't let her planet go   
down without a fight."  
"We don't need to fight, we'll just send this to do the job for us."  
"Send what?"  
"Another one of my little inventions that GCM has put to good use." He   
then went to a little compartment and pulled out a silvery cylinder with a   
tripod and a single button and light on the top.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a device which creates Duldroons from sand, instead of complex   
robotic components. The button activates it. The light deactivates it with my   
fingerprint. And-"  
"Wait, wait. What's a Duldroon?"  
"Man, you're really out of it. They're zombie-like warriors with only   
one purpose, the first order they are given. They're also my invention. But   
they're so advanced, they are costly to make. So I created this to create them   
from sand, their number limited only by the amount of sand. It still has a few   
bugs, but so far they've worked great for other Conquest teams. I'm going to   
transport it, along with as much sand as possible, to that city."  
"Heh, heh, heh. I like it, I like it. All the fun of killing people   
without all the hard work. Do we have to be there ourselves to activate it?"  
"Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically, "Risk our own necks just to utter   
one command. Right. In fact, as long as we're at it, why don't we use the   
transporter ourselves and get our brains fried!"  
Corji then punched Shecou hard in the stomach and he staggered back.  
"Don't talk to me that way, you insignificant little creep. Remember,   
I can have you executed whenever I want to. It wouldn't matter to me. The only   
reason you aren't is because GCM needs your inventions. But even the finest   
trinkets won't protect you if you cross the line. Don't ever forget that. Now,   
how are we going to activate the device?"  
"I'll push the button," Shecou replied in a quiet, melancholy voice,   
"speak the order, and then you transport it and the sand to the city where the   
Duldroons will activate and carry out their order."  
"Then let's do it. And put an explosive on it, too, in case something   
happens. Set it to detonate if it is destroyed only." In a matter of minutes,   
they were done, and Shecou was outside in front of the device. He pressed the   
button, and the little light went from green to gray (Red is a color of   
warning in many cultures because we have red blood. These aliens have gray   
blood, therefore gray is a color of warning for them). He then whispered the   
command:  
"Destroy all Sailor Scouts on this planet. Go." The unit beeped and   
started to turn the sand around it a darker yellow. Shecou stepped back and   
vanished, only to reappear back inside the ship.  
"Okay, do it."  
Corji pressed some small square lights and then placed her hand on a   
large square light. She sent some energy from her arm into the light, and the   
ship said, *Transporting.*  
On the desert, a giant ball of energy formed with the device in the   
center, and then vanished, leaving a giant crater in the desert.  
"Now, let's watch," Corji said, and turned on the vidscreen.  
  
The little man gave the change to the customer and thanked him for   
shopping at his antique store. He then prepared to close his store and eat   
dinner at the "ristorante" a few blocks away. But his plans were about to come   
to ruin.  
  
Serena had finally stopped yelling, partly because she knew it would   
not do any good, and partly because she didn't want to waste her breath. A few   
blocks from the restaurant, though, she got a second wind and began screaming   
again. Unfortunately for Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, they were too involved   
in keeping their hearing intact to see a car speeding towards their right as   
they crossed an intersection. The car hit them so hard they were thrown from   
Haruka's convertible. Serena screamed in terror and ran to her friends. She   
saw they were unconscious. Then the activity behind her made her turn around,   
and what she saw paralyzed her. Thousands of female shaped sand daemons were   
creating a war zone in the middle of the street. Serena was totally frozen as   
one of the Duldroons bounded in front of her and punched her backhanded. She   
rolled on the pavement and hit a nearby wall. The Duldroon knocked Serena out   
of the stupor and she started to make sense out of the situation. She took   
out her Article, looked to see if anyone was looking, and said:  
"Forget this. MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!" After she transformed, she saw   
that a few of the Duldroons had a woman and her son surrounded in the middle   
of the melee. In a spurt of bravery, she bounded towards them, grabbed them,   
and jumped over the daemons. She let them go and told them to get away as   
fast as they could.   
'It's a good thing I wasn't in the car, or these people might have   
bought it,' Sailor Moon thought. But soon, she wished she had gone with them   
as one of the Duldroons grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the midst   
of the other daemons. She was barely able to dodge their blows, and a few did   
connect. Bruised, she managed to escape from them for a second, but looking   
behind, she saw they were going to overtake her soon. Then a figure slid in   
front of her and shouted:  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
Uranus' attack soon turned into giant size and disintegrated a whole   
group of the Duldroons.  
"Outer Scouts!" Sailor Moon said as she saw her saviors each standing   
on the roof of a car, "Thank you." The remaining daemons turned towards them   
and, if they had faces, they would have a perplexed look on them.  
"We might as well introduce their opponents," Neptune said.  
"Born of the earth below, I am the impregnable Super Sailor Uranus!"  
"Born of the thrashing seas, I am the graceful Super Sailor Neptune!"  
"Born of the mists of time, I am the enigmatic Super Sailor Pluto!"  
The Duldroons started to move towards them and the scouts took a   
fighting stance. But they were distracted by the fact that right in front of   
them, the sand was slowly beginning to reform back into daemons. One of the   
already formed Duldroons attacked and Pluto cut off it's head. The head and   
body fell down in heap of sand, and didn't get up. The Outers charged the army   
and took down a few before the overwhelming number of soldiers forced them to   
fall back.  
"There are too many. We need a better plan. Where are the rest of the   
Scouts?" Uranus asked.  
"I don't know. AIEEEE!" Sailor Moon shouted as a daemon charged her.   
But in a flash of light, a red rose blew the daemon into another pile of sand.   
She looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on a rooftop with his arm high up   
from the rose he just threw.  
"Tuxedo Mask! Thanks, that was wicked!"  
"Anytime Sailor Moon. But you must watch yourself, my love," he said   
as he jumped down in front of Sailor Moon in a protective stance, "you must   
never become too dependent on me. Outers, can these things be defeated?" The   
group started to slowly retreat, taking out any Duldroons that charged them.  
  
"What are you reading in that paper?" Lita asked Raye.  
"What would be the only thing in the news that would interest me?"  
"Oh, right. The Mars Pathfinder photos." Raye was a little misty-eyed   
as she continued to stare at the photos of her home.  
"You know, I finally recognized that place. It's Firerain Valley. Some   
weird coincidences in the planet's make up created clouds that rained fire in-  
stead of water every year for a few days. Although they were deadly, my   
presence somehow made them harmless, and they actually felt refreshing. But   
without my presence, the Firerains have stopped."  
Raye would've loved to keep on reminiscing, but the special report on   
the TV's in the electronics store they were passing caught their attention.  
  
Hotaru finally sneaked past the police blockade around the battlefield   
and shouted:  
"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
The symbol of Saturn twirled onto the golden six-pointed star of her   
transformation stick, which was like the other Outers Scout's sticks, except   
that the part right below the star was a small, purplish sphere with a white,   
three-pointed crown running through the center. She grabbed it with her index   
finger pointing out. The sphere then flashed brightly and you can see Hotaru's   
glowing body bent down slightly bringing the stick, now surrounded by a small,   
white, glowing ball, at knee level. She started to twirl around in a circle,   
straightening her body until the end of one rotation when she stopped and held   
her arms straight up into the air. All the while, the stick left a white trail   
in mid-air which stopped at the end of the rotation because the stick had   
disappeared. The trail then fell on the floor, and Hotaru was now surrounded   
by a column of white energy, which then spread out and vanished. Then, from a   
semi-opaque image of the planet Saturn, a certain Glaive appeared and fell   
into the waiting hands of Super Sailor Saturn, who then brought it down to   
right under her chin, and waited as clear, glossy lipstick was applied to her   
lips by magic sparkles. Finally, she opened her eyes, turned full-circle, and   
stood straight, her left arm straight out horizontally, her right holding the   
Glaive behind her diagonally with the blade close to the ground. Transformed,   
she then jumped from lamppost to lamppost to join her friends and the battle.  
  
Right in front of his store. Right in front of his eyes. Serena had   
transformed right in front of a very frightened little man with an antique   
shop. Dumbfounded, he was finally able to get up from his hands and knees and   
take in what just happened. Then a name escaped his lips, "Princess Serena."   
He then fell on his knees as the headache hit him. On his forehead, a glowing   
crescent moon appeared, with the symbol of Earth inside the open area. Right   
there and then, the red eyes of the Moon Captain's helmet lit up and the rest   
of the armor took on a life of it's own. It got down from it's display, and   
walked to the little man, who was still moaning in pain. Then in a monotonous,   
genderless, almost computerized voice it said:  
*Please face me.* Seeing the armor walk and talk made the little man   
follow it's instruction.  
*Initiating Lunar Mind-meld,* it said, and the crescent moon on the   
helmet threw a beam on the little man's forehead. He finally calmed down and   
closed his eyes as his memories returned. Because of the utter control he used   
to have over his mind, everyone of his memories returned to him. The first   
memories came too fast to discern exactly what the images were, but they were   
definitely not of the Moon Kingdom. Then they slowed as they became images of   
the Moon, until they ended on an image of Princess Serena and Prince Darien as   
their lifeless bodies floated motionless on that fateful day. Then he thought   
to himself, in a different voice, 'I won't let you down again.' With that, he   
snapped out of the Mind-meld.  
"Whew! What a rush," he said in that other voice, "I'd better get to   
work and-AHHH!" He was horrified by the image he saw on the mirror.  
"What happened to my perfectly conditioned body!? Oh. It must've been   
reactive. Wow. I haven't had a reactive response in centuries. I'd better fix   
this." He then clenched his fists and started to concentrate. Soon, his body   
developed an aura of energy and he started to change into a taller, muscular,   
and more well-developed body. His face also changed, becoming like that of a   
model or something.  
"There. Hmm?" The scene outside caught his attention as he saw our   
heroes being attacked by the Duldroons. "She needs me. Never again." He then   
faced the armor and shouted:  
"ARMOR UP!" The armor disappeared in a flash of light and surrounded   
the Captain in a ball of light. His glowing body was standing straight, but   
turning around in a circle. Then, from toe to neck, he became covered in the   
armor's blue chain mail. And then, in flashes of light and loud clangs, the   
turquoise solid armor instantly appeared, first on the arms and legs, then on   
the body. Then the combined symbol on his forehead grew bigger, the crescent   
moon folded around his head and became the helmet, the symbol of Earth became   
a sword not unlike that of Prince Darien, only with a gray hilt and a brown   
handle. Finally, a black cape was added to his armor, and he was ready.  
  
"Yes. Well, sort of. They can be killed like any normal person, but   
they'll reform themselves, slowly but surely." Then a large group of the   
Duldroons charged them, and our heroes were waiting to be overwhelmed, when:  
"SILENT WALL!" Saturn's power managed to slow the daemons, but it did   
not stop them.  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Their powers, though, did. The multiple   
energy blasts destroyed the advancing line of Duldroons and gave them time to   
properly reorganize.  
"What took you so long?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"There was a police blockade," Jupiter said, "and with so many people,   
we almost didn't get a chance to transform. How do we-"  
"Just kill them," Uranus said, "and worry about the pieces later."  
"Don't you mean 'pick up the pieces later'?" Mars asked.  
"No, WORRY ABOUT THEM!" And with that, the first fallen Duldroons were   
reformed and charged the Scouts from above.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"Dead Scream."  
Their attacks only disintegrated half of the Duldroons, and the Scouts   
were preparing themselves for the overwhelming attack that was coming. But it   
never came, because a turquoise streak zipped through the daemons, and instead   
of deadly warriors, heaps of sand landed on the Scouts. They poked their heads   
through the sand to see an armored man standing on a lamppost holding a sword   
like he just swung it.  
"Hey, buddy," Venus said, "thanks a lot! Now I'm gonna be picking sand   
out of my hair for a week!"  
"How ungrateful," he said, and he leaped off the post to land near the   
piles of sand.  
"CAPTAIN!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Princess?" That was all he could manage before he leaped forward and   
gave Sailor Moon the biggest bear hug he could manage.  
"Ack! Umm, I'd like to breathe now."  
"Huh? Oh, man. I'm so sorry," he said, and let her go.   
"That was awesome!"  
"I don't know, I caught them by surprise."  
He then got on one knee, bowed, took her hand, and placed his helmet's   
forehead on the top of it. Sailor Moon blushed slightly at the Captain's   
formalness. He then stood back up, and said:  
"I have returned to serve you again, Princess."  
"My, how formal," she replied.  
"Why not? You're like a daughter to me, but you're still royalty,   
deserving my respect. I love you, and I won't let you down again."  
"Hmm? What do you mean aga-?"  
"WHOA! Here they come!" Mars announced. And the Duldroons were indeed   
charging again.  
"We can't keep this up forever," Tuxedo Mask said, "we have to find a   
way to stop them once and for all."  
"I'm analyzing-" Mercury and the Captain said in unison. They looked   
at each other, then quietly began their scans, Mercury with her mini-computer,   
the Captain touching some buttons on the temple of his helmet.  
"You have a computer in that thing?" Mercury asked.  
"Of course. I can't be a good warrior if I don't know my enemies."  
"The daemons are held together," Mercury began, "by an energy field   
emanating from something about five blocks away, but I can't tell what it is."  
"It's some kind of device," the Captain said, "a small cylinder. If we   
destroy it, they'll be gone."  
"How can you tell it's a cylinder through all that interference?"  
"Mercurians use passive scanners, while I prefer active," he said in   
a proud voice.  
'Show off,' Mercury thought to herself.  
"So how do we get to it?" Jupiter asked.  
"Take a wild guess," Uranus said. She then took out her Space Sword   
and charged the Duldroons, which were upon them now.  
"Alright! Party time," Jupiter said, and, along with the   
others, charged as well. Except for Sailor Moon, of course.  
"I have to WHAT? Oh man, I can't fight those things," and she started   
to whimper.  
"You won't have to," Saturn said, "we'll clear a path so you can   
destroy the cylinder."  
"Oh."  
And she saw that there was indeed a hole in the army and she started   
to run through it.  
"One question, though," Sailor Moon said, "what's a cylinder?" Her   
question surprised everyone so much, the Duldroons nearly overpowered them.  
"It'll look kinda like a soda can, meatball-head! Jeez!" Mars replied.  
"Alright already." But their plan would have to change as a Duldroon   
landed right in front of Sailor Moon and punched her hard in the stomach.   
Tuxedo Mask killed the daemon with his cane, and the Captain grabbed Sailor   
Moon and carried her to a rooftop.  
"Damn!" the Captain said to himself, "She's out like a light, and her   
breathing's shallow. I'm so sorry." Then he screamed to the rest of the scouts:  
"Forget our plan, just get to the cylinder!" And for the next grueling   
ten minutes, they tried to do just that. Eventually, the Inners managed to get   
only a block away from the cylinder, and were surprised to see no opposition.  
"There it is! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" But Jupiter's power only singed   
the device, "Damn!"  
"That thing's strong. We have to weaken it's structure first. MERCURY   
ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" Her power froze the cylinder and it started to crack.  
"Now, your most centralized attacks!"  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH ZAP!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Their combined attacks hit the device   
square in the center and it fell in frozen pieces. Moments later the Duldroons   
fell in heaps of sand which covered the entire area. Tokyo looked like it was   
a city built on a desert.  
"Yay!"  
"We did it!"  
"Way to go!"  
"Alright!" The Inners were now looking at the device from close up.   
The Outers and Tuxedo Mask were two blocks away and coming towards them. The   
Captain landed in front of them with an awakening Sailor Moon.  
"Ohhhh . . . whahappened?" were her first words.  
"Not to worry, Princess," the Captain replied, "your Court destroyed   
the device that controlled them."  
"My Court?" she asked, still a little dazed, "Oh, right. The Inner   
Scouts. Would you mind just calling them that?"  
"Of course," he said, and set her down, "and as long as we have a   
little time, do you mind if I change my uniform? I hate turquoise."  
"Uh, sure. Go ahead."  
The Captain started a low growl as his body started to glow. All the   
Scouts stared at him in amazement as his armor slowly changed. The armor on   
his legs became black and more compact. The armor over his hips became blue   
jeans, and the body armor became a black leather jacket. Under the open jacket   
the blue chain mail was still visible, and his forearm armor became black and   
more compact like the leg armor. The elbows, knees, and front of the jacket,   
though, still had golden crescent moons on them. The helmet was unchanged, as   
was the sword. The cape disappeared.  
"How fifties." Uranus said.  
"They're the colors my enemies turn when they face me. Either black   
and blue, or yellow," he said. Pluto was the only one who giggled at this.  
"Very fu-" But Neptune was interrupted by the screams of the Inners as   
they were encompassed by a white dome of energy. It then collapsed on itself   
and exploded, destroying an entire block. The others were knocked down by the   
force of the explosion which narrowly missed them.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Sailor Moon fell to her knees, slammed her fists on the   
ground, and shouted, "Not again! It's only been two days!" She then started   
to sob.  
"But," Saturn said, "we won."  
"Damn," the Captain said as he scanned the crater, "where'd that thing   
send them to?"  
"sob Send?" Sailor Moon said, "What do you mean 'send'?"  
"I mean, that energy sent them somewhere, and it'll take me a while to   
find them. Whatchu thinkin'? That they're dead? I thought you had some kind of   
connection with your Cour-uh, the Inner Scouts. You should be able to know if   
they are dead or not." Smiles spread across all of their faces as they came   
to the realization that their friends are still alive.  
"What was that, exactly?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"It was a . . ."  
  
". . . TELEPORT BEAM! Shecou, you idiot! That was not an explosion,   
that was a teleport beam!" She approached him with her glowing fist ready to   
punch him. But right in front of him, she stopped, and with a big smile   
spreading across her face she said, "Wait. That was a teleport beam. Oh, hee,   
hee, hee. Of course. laughing Wherever you sent them, their entire nervous   
systems must be fried. chuckling Khidf ought to love that. Four down, seven   
to go."  
"Uh, not exactly," Shecou nervously said, "I don't know what it was   
doing in the explosives shelf, but that was an experimental escape teleporter   
with an energy source that could safely teleport living organisms. Wherever   
they are, they're still alive. Well, at least it got them out of our hair."   
Actually, he did know what it was doing there. Corji has, on more than one   
occasion, misplaced materials, but this was most certainly not the time to   
tell her so.  
"What?" she said with gritted teeth, "Where did it send them?"  
"To use a small power source, the computer simply sends them to their   
genetic homes, where their species originated. They're . . ."  
  
". . . home. They're on their home planets," the Captain said as he   
pushed the buttons on his scanner, "man, this sucks."  
"H-how do we get them back?" Sailor Moon asked with a sniffle.  
"Hmmm. The only way I see is to use these aliens' technology to find   
them and bring them back."  
"But we don't even know where they are," Pluto said, "Mercury guessed   
they might be in the Sahara, but were not sure. And anyways, the Sahara is   
huge, they could be anywhere." But he wasn't listening.  
"There! I found them. Or at least, similar energy sources. In Algeria.   
A few hundred miles north of Tamanrasset."  
"Great," Sailor Moon said, "we know where they are, but we can't get   
to them."  
"Actually, we can," he replied and lifted his arm up and a black hole   
of energy appeared in midair.  
"What is it?" Uranus asked, "It feels so cold."  
"It's a, uh . . . clears throat, it's a Negaportal," he said in a   
weak voice.  
"WHAT!?!?" The rest screamed.  
"Wait, wait. Let me explain. I learned how to do this as part of some   
mandatory training I needed to have for a past life. I was there when the   
Negaverse was young, when there were still good poeple there. I learned what   
I could there without bringing evil into my heart. Nothing will happen, I've   
used this countless times. Not to mention, knowing Negaverse secrets helped me   
when they attacked long ago. We don't have to use it right away. We could do   
some planning first."  
"We don't really have much of a choice," Neptune said as she looked at   
the portal. The Captain put his arm down and it disappeared.  
  
Mercury was working on her computer inside a crater to escape the hot   
Sun which was hundreds of times larger now. She used her bubbles to keep her-  
self cool, but was at a loss at what to do now. Then she received the signal.  
  
Mars was standing on a cliff on Olympus Mons, surveying the landscape   
before her. 'Those Pathfinder photos don't do this place justice. Now what?'   
she asked herself. A psychic flash answered that question.  
  
Jupiter stopped wondering how the islands floated because it didn't   
matter. What mattered was getting home, and staring at the tall castles on the   
floating isles wasn't helping. The one she was on was totally demolished and   
no help at all. She had to get to one of the other ones, but didn't know how.   
Her people had wings and that's how they did it, but she was at a complete   
loss. Until she heard the roar.  
  
Venus was lucky to find the cave, and was surprised to feel incredibly   
cooler here. But panic started to fill her mind and she knew she'd probably go   
crazy eventually. The flickering light that appeared from behind helped calm   
her, because it gave her something to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: The Movie  
EfrainMan  
EfrainMan9@yahoo.com  
  
I wrote this story 5 years ago (GASP!) when all I had was the DiC dub. That's  
why I use some English and Japanese names. I ain't going back to change 'em! :p  
  
Yeah, I know the Starlights don't do anything in my story but fly away, and it's  
not in script format, but I couldn't think of anything else for a title.  
  
Sailor Moon is owned by some Japanese people who are not me. Even if did try to  
sue me, I wouldn't be able to read the subpoena ;p  
  
Alien terminology:  
1 click=2 hours  
1 gobj=2 months  
1 kecam=around 4 liters  
1 pahced=1 kilogram  
1 shrem=2 degrees Celcius  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part 4:  
Eternal Sailor Moon, the Outer Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the Captain   
were on the roof of the antique shop. At the moment, they were looking at the   
cleanup crew down below. But now, they stepped back and began to talk.  
"I think we should introduce ourselves before we go on," Neptune said.  
"Wait. Are you sure we can trust him," Uranus said, pointing to the   
Captain. She saw the bad look he was giving her right through his mask.  
"I trust him without hesitation," Sailor Moon detransformed on the   
spot, and said, "my full name's Tsukino Serena."  
"A beautiful name," the Captain responded.  
"What about you guys?" Serena asked.  
"Maybe, but he goes first," Uranus said.  
"Very well," and, in the same manner as before, his armor morphed into   
a business suit. His helmet also morphed for the first time. It became a pair   
of Oakley shades, and now he looked like a man who would be respected in the   
business world. All of them except Uranus were impressed by the man that stood   
before them.  
"Snappy suit," Pluto said.  
"It's an Armani, of course. If I can wear anything I want, I might as   
well wear the best."  
"You sound like a commercial," Saturn said, and they all giggled, "I   
like you. I'll go next," and she detransformed, "I'm Tomoe Hotaru."  
"Well, little lady, I'm glad you like me," and they bowed. Neptune de-  
transformed next with a little glare from Uranus.  
"I'm Kaiou Michiru."  
"Nice to meet such a beautiful lady," he said, and they bowed. Tuxedo   
Mask followed suit.  
"Chiba Darien."  
"'s up, bro." he said, and they bowed, "You're takin' good care of the   
Princess, right?"  
"You better believe it."  
"Alright," he said, and gave him a hi-five. Uranus proceeded.  
"I'm Ten'ou Haruka, and I'm the one you don't mess with," she said as   
they bowed.  
"Doesn't look like you could be messed up any more. I can't believe I   
have to look at your ugly mug for the rest of this mission."  
"You're not exactly a prize catch yourself, you asshole! C'mon! You   
want some of this?!" she screamed, and took a fighting stance.  
"You don't know what you're getting into!" he replied, and he took a   
fighting stance, "but chances are, whatever I do will be an improvement!"  
"Hey, you two, STOP IT!" Serena shouted. They both took down their   
stances.  
"As you command, princess," but to Haruka he whispered, "this ain't   
over yet." Of course, neither would admit it, but they both knew the other   
looked good. Pluto began to detransform, but in the middle of it Michiru said:  
"Hey, you haven't told us your name."  
"Oh, right. It's T-T-T-Ta," but he was gone, gone into his own little   
world where the only things that existed there were a detransformed Setsuna   
and sparkly bubbly things that were floating around her. Setsuna noticed the   
way he was staring at her and blushed. The others noticed it too.  
"I'm Meiou Setsuna," she meekly said.  
"Setsuna," he quietly repeated. "I am Tachibana Ryu." With that he   
bowed to Setsuna the same way he bowed to Sailor Moon, placing his forehead on   
the top of her hand. This made Setsuna's face completely red.  
"Hey," Haruka said, "I hate to stop Beauty and the Beast over there,   
but we do have work to do."  
"Right. Well, ahem," Ryu said as he got up, "I think that we should   
teleport a couple hundred meters away from the ship, survey their defenses,   
and then formulate a plan of attack. Does that plan meet with your approval,   
Princess?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Fine by me. But do we hafta use the Negaportal?   
It's creepy, AND from the Negaverse."  
"Yes, Princess. It's the fastest method of teleportation I have ever   
encountered, and I've seen them all. The Negaverse could manipulate energy   
with the best of them, you have to give'em that. I feel sorry for the path   
their ancestors chose. But that is all the sympathy they'll get from me."  
"Okay. MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
The men, on the other hand, transformed without a word. With Setsuna   
transformed, the Captain could concentrate on opening the Negaportal.  
"Alright, let's go."  
"Hey, you weren't going to leave without us, were you?" Artemis said   
from behind them.  
"Luna, Artemis!" Ryu shouted.  
"Ryu?" they both asked in unison, "is it really you, old friend?" They   
both jumped into his arms and he started to pet them.  
"Oh, it's great to see you again."  
"Ditto. Come, we have debriefing and catching up to do," and with that   
he stepped into the portal. All of the others followed right behind him except   
for Sailor Moon. She stood in front of the portal and stared at it, a whimper   
building on her face. A white gloved hand popped out of the portal, grabbed   
Sailor Moon by the neck (in a comical manner), and pulled her in.  
  
The signal was coming from underground. But the signal's epicenter was   
only a few meters away from the crater Super Sailor Mercury was sitting in.   
That's where she guessed there would be some kind of way into the fortress.   
She was bounding along the surface of her planet, anxious to get out of the   
intense heat of the supersized sun. Her suit and bubbles were protecting her   
for now, but she didn't know how long it would last. She stopped inside a cra-  
ter, standing right over the signal's origin. There was something hiding under   
the dirt of the crater, and she decided to wash it away.  
"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!" She was careful to point it down, but it   
did nothing. Then the ground shook under her and the dirt disappeared. She was   
now standing on a flat metal pane, about ten meters wide. Four pipes were   
coming from underground and were attached at the corners. She saw a light mist   
penetrate through a circular shaped crack on the top of the pane. The mist   
increased as the circle disappeared into the pane and revealed a porthole.  
  
"Captain Jofril!"  
"What is it, Fidj?"  
"There's a signal emanating from an underground source, ma'am."  
"What? Why didn't we see this underground facility before?"  
"I don't know, camouflage? Please take a look at this." A large,   
winged woman, dressed in the same uniform as Khidf, walked over to a smaller   
man, dressed in black, and with his hair over his eyes.  
"A local is at the signal."  
"Where did that local come from?"  
"I don't know, but it's releasing energy at it."  
"There's a reason it's there, and I want to know it. Ready the ship.   
We're paying that local a visit."  
  
Super Sailor Mars felt compelled to go to the northern side of Olympus   
Mons after the psychic flash caught her attention. The answers were there for   
sure. She stopped in front of a giant stone archway. She was hardly able to   
see it, and if it wasn't for the fact that she knew this was the right place,   
she would've missed it. But as she got closer, she noticed that, instead of a   
tunnel, there was a wall under the arch.  
'Hmmm. How do I get in?' she thought. She stepped up to it and lightly   
touched the wall with her hand. She immediately pulled it back as the wall was   
hot and nearly burned her. As she massaged her hand, the wall glowed with an   
energy and was changing into a huge stone statue. It was shaped like a huge   
man, but with a faceless head. Then, in a blinding flash of light, the stone   
turned to lava, opened bright yellow eyes, and lunged at her.  
  
"Captain Wytrel!"  
"Yes, Jufgry."  
"My scanners have detected a local and something else," said a winged   
woman with gray skin and short, blue hair. Hair was a rarity among Xilarurian   
women. She faced her captain, another woman, only taller. Her uniform was also   
like Khidf's and Jofril's. Jufgry resumed, "It appears to be made out of lava,   
but it's somehow retaining a shape."  
"Hrift, verify," Wytrel said to another crewmember, a bald man with a   
huge scar from the top left to the bottom right of his face. Unlike women, men   
of the Xilaruri were rarely born bald, nor did they lose their hair. Even more   
rare was a Xilarurian who retained a scar. He was all three. Born nearly bald,   
and the hair he WAS born with fell off in a few years. The scar stayed on his   
face because of strange microorganisms in a planet he helped conquer.  
"Verified," he said, "they're near a volcanic mountain, the tallest in  
fact. Whoa. There are immense energies coming from inside the volcano. And not   
from natural volcanic activity, either. There appears to be some kind of ma-  
gical power within."  
"Oooh. I suggest we beat that local to it. It could be profitable."  
"Preparing ship."  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter was sure she heard a roar coming from one of the   
nearby castles. She guessed it was the one that was shaped like a cube, and   
had absolutely no frills, because the other castles, while tall, majestic, and   
very beautiful, were not made to last. No one could live there. But people   
could still live in that one. She stepped a few paces back and started to run   
towards the edge of the island she was on. She wasn't disappointed as a strong   
gust of wind blew under her and carried her towards her destination. She knew   
her planet wasn't going to let her down. When she landed she saw a fist break   
through a wall on the fortress. She was surprised at how strong it was.  
"Come," a male voice said as he pulled his fist inside. Unsure about   
what to do, she decided to follow the voice. She stepped inside the fortress.   
Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she looked around the empty room. There   
were two dark tunnels leading into more darkness.  
"Great," she said to herself, "I lost him."  
"If you can keep up," a voice from the left tunnel shouted, "I will   
lead you."  
"Lead me? Lead me where?" But the only reply was a roar. She started   
to run, to see if she could "keep up."  
  
"Captain Csifra. The report is in," a man with his green hair over his   
eyes said to another man standing over some displays. Again, he was dressed   
like Khidf, Jofril, and Wytrel. He was dreading the silver report on this   
planet. There was almost no solid land on this planet, and what there was had   
no silver. There was only one hundred pahceds of silver in the whole planet,   
and the report would only confirm her theory.  
"Very well, Grihle. Give it to me."  
"All of the planet's silver is in gaseous form spread out evenly over   
its atmosphere."  
"Damn! This planet's unsalvageable. We'd better report our failure."  
"Wait!" another man said, "I've just detected about ten pahceds of   
solid silver in one of the floating islands. Not much, but . . ."  
"Grihle, verify."  
"Sresly's scans are verified," he said as he touched some buttons,   
"but I've also detected two locals inside the building."  
"Oh, no they don't. We're getting that silver before they do! Ready   
the ship."  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Super Sailor Venus was heading towards the flickering light as fast as   
she could. She was starting to panic. She was never alone when facing such   
power before. Even as Sailor V, she had Artemis at her side, and she was only   
fighting stupid punks which were no match for her. But now . . .  
"Man, there had better be red ruby slippers and not a Wizard of Oz at   
the end of this yellow brick road." She stopped as she saw the source of the   
light. It was a huge domed room, with statues and candles everywhere. This   
wasn't a fortress, it was a shrine. But then she noticed something was wrong.   
Only half of the room was lighted, the side with a giant statue of Lyral, the   
Venusian Prophet of Love. The other half had no lighted candles, and Kripler   
was missing. Kripler, the Venusian Prophet of War, always accompanied Lyral in   
all Venusian shrines, on opposite sides. But she had no time to contemplate   
this mystery as two doors at the opposite side of the room opened.  
  
"Captain Qrezil?" a winged woman asked another one, who was dressed,   
again, like Khidf, Jofril, Wytrel, and Csifra.  
"Yes, Xilar, what is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone.  
"I'm bored."  
"Ugh. You rookies. Remember, it'll be a while before your missions get   
more exciting than this, if you complete your early ones successfully."  
"Oh, alright."  
"Hmmm," Qrezil said as she looked at some displays, "You want some   
excitement? There's a local inside a cave surrounded by intense magic. Feel   
like investigating?"  
"Do I!? Preparing the ship!"  
  
Amiri was so hot she had to strip down to her gray shirt, gray shorts,   
and a white blanket she held over her head to protect herself. But all this   
was ordinary compared to what she had around her head. She was wearing an   
intricately decorated bandana with a feather attached at the back. It looked   
very Native American, and it was positioned over her knee-length braided pig-  
tail. Obviously, it's not every day you see an Egyptian girl wearing Native   
American feathers. Then she started to hear a booming sound approaching her.   
She was petrified as she saw a cigar shaped thing flying towards her.  
""By Allah, what is that?"" she said to herself. She started to run   
away from it but it was catching up to her. Ahead she saw what looked like   
cover from the thing, but everything looked hazy. Nevertheless, she dropped   
the blanket and started to run even faster towards the black hill. Even when   
the thing stopped chasing her, she still ran towards it. But when she got to   
it she fainted. Though heat stroke may have played an important part in her   
faint, it was probably due to shock as she stood in front of another cigar   
shaped ship, only bigger, and with wings. An arm wearing black gloves reached   
out from an open door and brought her inside.  
  
"Jeez, it's frickin' hot!" Becky shouted, much to the annoyance of the   
others, "Daddy, doesn't this thing have air conditioning?"  
"Don't ask me," Paul said, "ask Masato."  
"Well?" Becky said.  
"Yes, and it was at full power," he replied, "but it wasn't making any   
difference, so I turned it off to save fuel."  
"You mean it was on the whole time!?" they all asked.  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Um, what's that?" Becky asked, pointing towards a black object in the   
sky that was getting closer.  
"Cool! A UFO!" Gloria said.  
"Cool!?" Becky said, "You think that thing is COOL!?"  
"Oh, man! It's going to ram us!" Masato screamed. And he was right.   
Khidf's scout ship was on a collision course. Masato wasn't able to move the   
airplane in time and the scout ship rammed right into the plane's left wing.   
The plane began a tailspin as it fell to the earth with its left side on fire.  
"AAAAAAHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Becky and Gloria screamed.  
"SHUT UP!" Masato screamed, "THERE ARE SOME PARACHUTES IN THE BACK!   
GRAB ONE AND JUMP OUT! YOU CAN PUT THEM ON ON THE WAY DOWN, JUST REMEMBER TO   
PULL THE CORD!" They did so as quickly as they could and were soon out of the   
plane. Their arms started to ache as they tried their best to hold on to their   
parachutes. Masato had trouble getting out of the plane as he had to let go of   
the controls. This made the plane tailspin again. As he was slowly making his   
way to the door, he caught a glimpse of a dark shape heading towards him. His   
face turned pale as he realized what was about to happen.  
"HE'S GONNA RAM THE PLANE AGAIN!" Becky screamed. The three watched in   
horror as the scout ship plowed right through the center of the Cessna. The   
scout ship was unscathed as it left the ball of fire. Then it doubled back and   
started to head towards the three parachutists. The front tip opened in half   
like a mouth and the three screamed as they saw that the ship was going to en-  
velop them. They all screamed as darkness consumed them.  
  
"Monsters!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted, "Heartless monsters! Captain,   
we've waited too long. We need to rescue those people." She gave no indication   
that she was really scared to death of the aliens. After some Lunar Mind-melds   
and detailed scans, they knew everything they needed to know about themselves   
and their enemies. They were ready to implement their plans, but you know what   
they say about the best laid plans of mice and men.  
  
Khidf threw the unconscious trio into a cell which contained Amiri as   
well. His siblings walked in to look at their prizes.  
"What are we going to do with them?" Shecou asked.  
"Where have you been?" Corji replied, "We'll-"  
"Wait," Khidf said, "let's surprise him. Computer, force field the   
door to this cell."  
*No.*  
"What? Computer, follow my command and force field the cell."  
*I said no. I will not waste my energy on your puny little demands. We   
are being invaded. YOU two will go outside and defend me,* the ship said while   
pointing some internal cannons towards Corji and Shecou, *YOU will stay here.*  
"What do we do?" Corji whispered to Khidf.  
"I dunno. But for right now, let's follow its demands. My helmet does   
detect seven locals heading for us. We'll deal with the ship later."  
"Right." Corji and Shecou shimmered out of the room.  
*Go to Shecou's cabinet,* the ship commanded, *and find a cylinder   
with a single button and light on top.* Khidf did so with puzzlement because   
he'd never seen anything like this.  
*Go to main control and place the cylinder inside the open panel an   
internal cannon will be pointing to.* Again, Khidf did so and then waited. For   
a few moments nothing happened. Then the ship began to whirr as controls and   
buttons began to activate themselves. Outside, four giant pipes came out of   
the sides of the ship, two to a side, and embedded themselves into the sand.  
  
The Captain, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Saturn were waiting   
a hundred meters away from the ship. They were waiting for the signal from the   
others once they attacked. The Captain was happy to have this time for contem-  
plation.  
'Oh, man. What am I doing? I have devoted myself to guarding the Prin-  
cess, and here I am falling for someone. I must clear my mind of these impure   
thoughts and focus on the Princess.' Sailor Moon felt that the Captain was   
very troubled about something. She decided she would ask him about it later.  
"C'mon. Hurry up," Tuxedo Mask said, "They should've started by now."  
"Something's wrong. Maybe we should-" but Saturn was interrupted when   
two figures shimmered into existence in front of them.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"Dead Scream." Their attacks proved futile, though, because now, the   
Duldroons reformed themselves the instant they destroyed them. They appeared   
right in front of them as they were almost upon the ship. Now, they were being   
driven back, unable to warn the others.  
"What do we do?" Pluto asked.  
"I dunno," Neptune said, "wait. Luna, Artemis, they're only after us.   
Maybe you can . . ."  
"Of course," Luna said.  
"We'll see what we can do," Artemis said as they started to bound over   
the Duldroons, which WERE ignoring them.  
"AND HURRY!!" They all shouted.  
  
"Fortunately, I speak Arabic," Paul said, ""We will not hurt you. We   
do not know where we are, either. Please, we will not hurt you."" Amiri nodded   
in response to Paul's kind words and let herself be helped up.  
""What's your name?""  
""Amiri.""  
""Well, Amiri, I'm Paul. The blonde girl is my daughter, Becky, and   
the brunette is Gloria."" They all nodded as they introduced each other.  
"Maybe there's a way out in another room," Gloria said and left the   
cell. Becky stepped out of the cell and saw into main control. She gasped when   
she saw Khidf.  
"There he is," she meekly said.  
"Calm down. Now is not the time to panic. We're lucky he's ignoring   
us. ""Stay calm, Amiri."" Let's hope Gloria finds something."  
"There's a window in that other room," Gloria said, "we might be able   
to escape from there." They all headed into a room which was, in fact, Khidf's   
private quarters. Luna, who made it inside, but wasn't able to help Artemis   
enter, saw them go in and followed them. But she wasn't the only one who saw   
them. Khidf saw them sneak in and was infuriated.  
"Hey!" Khidf shouted, "Get out of my room!"  
"AAAH!" Becky shouted, "He's coming here!"  
"Quick," Gloria said, "help me close the door." The four struggled to   
close the lumbering metal door before Khidf made it inside, and they did. But   
Khidf started to pound on the door as hard as he could.  
"Stupid automatic lock! Computer, open this door!"  
*No.*  
"Damn, I forgot. Hmm?" He noticed he was starting to make some pretty   
good indentations on the door. He energized his now glowing fists and began   
pounding on the door again, only harder. He would be through in a matter of   
micro-clicks.  
"He's breaking through!" Becky shouted.  
"WE KNOW!" Paul and Gloria shouted. Paul grabbed one of the chairs and   
flung it against the window. It bounced back and nearly hit him.  
"DAMN! Some kind of plexi-glass."  
"You mean we're stuck here!?" Becky shouted.  
"Yes, and could you stop SHOUTING!" Gloria shouted. The quartet now   
were huddling back into a corner as they prepared for the worst. Luna was   
looking at them and began to feel an energy rising in one of them, but she   
wasn't sure which one. Suddenly, she realized that one of the girls had to be   
Sailor Earth. The three girls screamed, and as she waited for the symbol to   
appear on one of their foreheads (she was sure their current state of panic   
would make one of them reveal their destiny), the next moment came to her like   
two blows to the head.  
All three girls had the symbol of Earth on their foreheads.  
And she did not have a transformation stick for Earth. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: The Movie  
EfrainMan  
EfrainMan9@yahoo.com  
  
I wrote this story 5 years ago (GASP!) when all I had was the DiC dub. That's  
why I use some English and Japanese names. I ain't going back to change 'em! :p  
  
Yeah, I know the Starlights don't do anything in my story but fly away, and it's  
not in script format, but I couldn't think of anything else for a title.  
  
Sailor Moon is owned by some Japanese people who are not me. Even if did try to  
sue me, I wouldn't be able to read the subpoena ;p  
  
"An artist doesn't finish his work, he only abandons it."  
-Chuck Jones  
  
Alien terminology:  
1 click=2 hours  
1 gobj=2 months  
1 kecam=around 4 liters  
1 pahced=1 kilogram  
1 shrem=2 degrees Celcius  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part 5:  
Luna couldn't believe how stupid she was. Going after a Scout with   
absolutely nothing that would transform her. She kicked herself, then looked   
up at the quartet, three of which had the symbol of Earth on their foreheads.   
Then, the three icons emanated a beam of energy which intersected in front of   
them. They stopped crying as they stared at the energy coming from them. The   
beams stopped after a few seconds, leaving a bright, yet grayish, ball of   
energy in front of them. With a slight gust of wind, the energy became a small   
stick that, no doubt, was Earth's transformation stick. It dropped to the   
ground, where Luna's quick reflexes (and mouth) caught it.  
'One problem down,' Luna thought to herself. Khidf's pounding became   
harder now, and he would be through in less than a minute.  
'Two to go.' She looked at the stick. It was just like the Outer   
Scouts' sticks, only the symbol of Earth was inside the star. And right under   
the star, there was a bronze ball with four gray spikes on its corners.  
"Awright," Luna said with the stick in her mouth.  
"Hey, that cat's talking!" all but Amiri said. Luna was surprised that   
they heard her.  
"Um, yeah. My name's Luna. With a little luck 'thinking: and a lot of   
praying' I'll be able to get you out of here."  
""What's going on?"" Amiri asked.  
""The cat says she's going to help us,"" Paul unbelievingly said.  
""Good. We could use some help."" She replied like it was nothing out   
of the ordinary. Once again, Luna was stumped.  
'Which one?' she asked herself. Then Darien's words came to mind:  
". . . was not chosen by bloodline, but by worth."  
'But which one?' Luna asked herself again.  
"Oh, shit, he's almost through!" Becky shouted.  
"WE KNOW!"  
'It ain't her,' Luna thought with an annoyed look on her face, 'two   
blonde bimbos is enough. And she curses. That leaves two.' Then Luna noticed   
the bandana on Amiri's head. The pattern was divided into squares that went   
all around the bandana. Half of the squares had all kinds of intricately   
colored patterns, swirls, circles, and cloud-like shapes. The other half of   
the squares were exactly the same. They had horizontal stripes, each with a   
different color. From top to bottom they were gray, pink, blue, red, green,   
orange, yellow, aquamarine, purple, white, and gray again. The realization hit   
her like a ton of bricks. She threw the stick at her, and Amiri caught it.  
"You!" Luna yelled to Paul, "Tell her to hold the stick up in the air   
and shout the following incantation," and Paul complied. Amiri wasn't sure   
what was going on, but agreed. Just then, Khidf's fist broke through the door   
and he started too pry open the metal. He wouldn't stop until he could fit.  
"Earth . . ."  
"EARTH . . ."  
". . . planet power, . . ."  
". . . PLANET POWER, . . ."  
". . . . . . . . . . make up."  
". . . . . . . . . . MAKE UP!" Amiri tried to speak the incantation   
as best as she could. Khidf broke through the door just in time to see the   
transformation. The symbol of Earth twirled down onto the star on the stick,   
which Amiri grabbed with her index finger pointing out and her thumb straight   
up. Bright gray energy illuminated from the spiked sphere and now you can see   
Amiri's glowing body. With the top view of a hurricane in the background, and   
the stick in hand, she stood on her tiptoes and started to twirl around with   
the arm holding the stick almost straight up. As she twirled faster, she   
started to resemble a tornado, and soon the tornado expanded outward, changing   
the background to various clouds on a gray sky. We can see Amiri's head and   
face as a gray lipstick is applied by magic sparkles. The bandana was still   
around her head, but a gold tiara with a gray jewel was over it. She opens her   
eyes as she twirled around and posed: she stood with her legs close together,   
and her hands were holding her pigtail over her left shoulder. We can now see   
a transformed Super Sailor Earth (she's Super because this IS her planet). The   
major color of her Suit was a deep bronze. She was wearing sneakers of the   
same color (Air Nikes [rim shot]. These are the jokes people.) The bow above   
her skirt was black, like an Outer scout, and attached inside the center of   
the bow was a gray Aikuchi style of sword. Finally, the bow on her chest was   
gray with a hurricane shaped brooch holding it together.  
"Oh, wow! That's cool!" Becky said.  
"Thank you," Earth said, "Hey! I can understand you!"  
"DAMN!" Khidf shouted, "Another Sailor Scout!" With that, he ripped   
the rest of the door off and began his Heat Wave power.  
"Quick, do something!" Becky shouted to Earth.  
"WHAT!?" she shouted back, "What is going on?"  
"Amiri, you are a Sailor Scout," Luna told her, "sworn to defend the   
innocent and all that is right. You have magical powers that you use to do   
this. The incantation for your power is, uh, Tornado, uh, Rage. No! Rages.   
Yeah, that's it."  
Earth stood on tiptoes again and held her right arm straight up and   
her palm facing up. Her other hand was just under it like it was ready to   
catch something that was ready to fall off the other hand.  
"TORNADO . . ." A wide column of wind surrounded her, half obscuring   
her. Then the column shrank onto her right hand and became a glowing gray   
sphere of energy with a ring of energy of the same color around it. She was   
then surrounded by a semi-transparent tornado in close proximity.  
". . . . RAGES!" With her left hand she grabbed the ring around her   
power, spun around once, and threw the ball like a frisbee right at Khidf.  
"HEAT WAVE!" Khidf launched his power at the same time, but to no   
avail. The sphere dispersed the beam and headed right at Khidf. He was soon   
consumed in the gray energy, and was thrown back right through the wall behind   
him. It revealed a room with a huge, strange machine in the center. A slight   
trikle of gray blood appeared on his lips.  
"Okay, let's get outta here," Gloria said.  
"Wait," Luna said.  
"For WHAT!?" Becky shouted (dang, that girl's louder'n Serena).  
"My friends still need help. We need to disable the ship and find   
something we could use to teleport someone."  
"How?" Paul asked.  
"Look around and grab anything that looks like weird equipment. Except   
for you, Earth. That big machine over there looks like a power source. When   
they finish, you'll destroy it."  
"Very well." The three normal people started to look around all of the   
ship, picking anything and everything up. When they came back they had a lot   
of stuff, mostly Shecou's. Including his music box.  
"Good. Now, let's destroy the power source."  
*That combination of words is not approved. Do not move and prepare   
for termination* The computer's voice completely startled them, and they were   
looking around to see where it came from. Then, from a panel in the roof, one   
of the internal cannons appeared and pointed to them.  
"Awww, MAN!" (guess who) shouted. But Earth was ready, and like reflex   
pulled out her sword. She leapt up and sliced right through the cannon. It   
fell down in an electric heap.  
"Yes!"  
"Cool!"  
"Good job!"  
"C'mon," Luna told Earth, "you still need to destroy the source. Be   
careful." And with that, Earth left for the room. "The rest of us should leave   
through the front and get this stuff to my friends." They followed Luna out   
the front, towards Eternal Sailor Moon's group. Earth, however, was still   
having trouble with the cannons, and barely had time to use her power.  
"TORNADO RAGES!" The sphere flew across the room and hit the generator   
on center, but it did nothing. And now the cannons were becoming more numerous   
and powerful. The beams occasionally scratched her, but she was always able to   
take them down before they did anything worse to her. As she was waiting for   
the next attack, she decided to directly slash the generator. But all she did   
was scratch it. It would take her forever, but eventually she would rip right   
through the armor. But she didn't have forever as she heard Khidf moaning.  
"Allah, what do I do know?" she asked herself. Then she felt some   
grooves on her sword. She looked down to see notches on the tsuka. Although   
she didn't know it then, it was in Cheyenne. But because this WAS her planet,   
she could understand it. It said "Flowering Lace." She decided to try it.  
"EARTH . . ." She held her sword in front of her face, just below her   
closed eyes. The blade started to glow, and Earth was surrounded by a tornado.  
". . . FLOWERING . . ." She started to spin around as gray flower   
petals surrounded her and began spinning around her.  
". . . . . . . . LACE!" She stopped instantly and held her right arm   
straight up. The petals were absorbed into the blade. Then, in a bright flash,   
of light, bright gray strands of lace sprang from the blade and headed towards   
the generator. The strands tried to break through the armor, but it deflected   
them. But they just turned around and tried again. Earth knew they would keep   
doing that until they destroyed something or she sheathed her sword again. The   
strands would be through the armor in a minute, so she decided to leave.  
'Whatever happens when they get through,' she thought, 'I should not   
be here.' She turned around to leave, when she saw Khidf standing in the way.   
He was in pain, though, and had to use the doorway as support.  
"You're gasp not going . . . anywhere." Khidf managed to create a   
ball of energy and threw it at Earth. But it (and Khidf) was so weak, she   
easily dodged it. It hit the far wall and blew a hole in it. Earth saw the   
opportunity, and took it.  
"Thank you," she said, "and goodbye." With that, she left. Khidf no-  
ticed that the generator was almost pierced, and that lights all over the ship   
were slowly dying off.  
*NO! I will not-* were the computer's last words as one of the laces   
finally broke through the armor.  
"Good riddance," Khidf said, and teleported through the hole in the   
wall. In a few minutes, he would heal and reunite with his siblings.  
  
Super Sailor Uranus fell onto her hands and knees as she took yet   
another punch. A Duldroon stepped in front of her and kicked her in the face,   
and she fell onto her back. Super Sailor Neptune and Super Sailor Pluto were   
not having better luck. The former was being held up by a Duldroon as another   
punched her repeatedly in the face and stomach. The latter was on her back as   
two other Duldroons were kicking her all over. A Duldroon jumped up, morphed   
her arm into a sharp blade, and prepared to stab Uranus. She managed to roll   
backwards, and the daemon missed, but another one appeared right where Uranus   
stopped and hit her with its hand, which was reformed into a mace. Then it   
picked her up by her collar, reformed the mace into a blade, and prepared to   
finish her off. Uranus waited, but the Duldroon just froze. Then it dropped   
her as it reeled in mysterious pain. Neptune and Pluto were also released by   
their captors, and all the Duldroons were frozen in pain. Then, just like the   
first time they fought them, they fell apart into heaps, no longer a threat.   
The Outers looked at each other with relieved, but puzzled, faces. Uranus ran   
to Neptune and held her. Neptune hugged her back, and Pluto only looked at   
them with a big smile on her face. She stood up with some help from her staff   
and looked at the ship. It exploded in mushroom cloud that would put Hiroshima   
to shame. But most of the explosion went up, and all the Scouts got was a gust   
of strong wind. Pluto turned to look at her friends again.  
"Alright," Neptune said in a tired voice, "Luna and Artemis did it."  
"Yeah," Uranus said in an equally tired voice. Pluto turned again to   
see where the others were. She saw energies being thrown about, and knew that   
the rest of the Scouts were in trouble.  
"C'mon," she said, "the others need us. I think all the cats did was   
get rid of the Duldroons. Who knows how many other daemons escaped."  
"Okay," Uranus said, "Sailor Moon would probably just fall flat on her   
face without us." And with that, they started off as fast as their weakened   
bodies would let them.  
  
Super Sailor Mercury was running towards one of the two tunnels inside   
the gallery she entered through the porthole. The gallery was filled with all   
kinds of artworks, including paintings, statues, and, amazingly enough, ice   
sculptures. She was amazed to find they were all holograms, all marvels of   
computer imaging. Too bad she no longer had time to gaze at them. The ceiling   
where she entered through was destroyed as a cigar shaped ship came through   
it. She knew that she shouldn't be there when whoever was inside got out. She   
ran towards a tunnel, the only exit, when her computer beeped at her. Whatever   
was controlling the fortress uploaded a map to her. She immediately put it on   
her visor and saw there were actually two tunnels, one hidden by another   
hologram. And that was where she was running in now. There was nothing in the   
tunnel, no drawings, no traps, just wall. Then she reached the end where there   
was a door of some kind. There was a tiny screen which could only hold two   
lines. The first line said "°µ±±·¬§¤?" It was Mercurian. The second line only   
had a blinking cursor.  
"Password?" she asked herself, "Oh, boy. Um, how about Sailor Scout?"   
She typed the words onto her computer and they were copied onto the second   
line. The effect was not what she expected as a panel slid out of the ground   
behind her and blocked the way out.  
"Nope. Hmmm, let me see. Maybe Mystic Ice." Again she typed the words   
on her computer, and they were copied again. Only this time, four panels on   
the walls around her opened and pointed some big guns at her.  
"Whoa! Damn, uh. C'mon, what would such a computerized race use as a   
password?" Then it hit her like a Mack truck, "Mercury upgrade." Again she   
typed the words on her computer, and again they were copied. But now, the   
tunnel went back to normal and the door opened.  
"Whew." She went inside and looked around. On a platform in the center   
of the featureless room was a floating harp (just like the one on her symbol   
as Super Sailor Mercury, only white with the occasional blue). She went up to   
grab it, but pulled back when she felt how cold the it was. Rubbing her hands   
together from the freezer burn, she wondered how to get it. She went around it   
to see the back and saw a wire coming from one of the corners. She decided to   
attach it to her computer and see what it did. The moment she did, the harp   
and computer disappeared into water-like energy that soon encompassed her. She   
felt the power increasing within her as the energies modified her Suit. When   
it stopped, she felt a surging feeling inside her so powerful, she couldn't   
wait to release it unto some creep. Behind her, an ice mirror appeared, no   
doubt so she could see what happened. Her left glove's colors were switched,   
the blue was white, and the white was blue. Her visor was activated, but felt   
so subtle she probably wouldn't need to deactivate it. The harp was attached   
to her back, and felt that she could use its power through the blue glove. But   
then she couldn't find her computer.  
'Where is that thing?' she thought to herself, 'Great. I get a new   
power, but I lose my computer.' The moment she thought the word "computer,"   
though, a small keyboard just like the one on her old computer appeared on the   
blue glove. She was quite surprised at the level of technology she left her   
people at. Then, on the visor appeared the words:  
"Upgrade complete. Initiating Super Sailor Mercury Version 3.5"  
"Hmmm. Maybe they took computerization a little too far." With that,   
she was ready to face the intruders.  
  
Super Sailor Mars was horrified at the monster that stood before her.   
It almost got her from that first lunge, but she dodged it. Barely. But it was   
a lot faster than it looked. It turned quickly and threw a punch at Mars. She   
dodged that one, too. But the monster's momentum allowed him to kick her with   
the leg on the same side. Mars was thrown against the rock and clutched her   
stomach. The kick burned a huge hole in her Suit, and the flesh below it was   
seared. She looked at and smelled her burned tissue, and vomited. She looked   
up to see the monster was walking towards her. She knew she had to attack. She   
got up and tried to stand on her own feet.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she shouted as she painfully released the attack.   
But the energy was only absorbed into the monster.  
"NO!" she shouted, "Rrr. MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Again, the attack was only   
absorbed. The monster was running towards her now, and she wouldn't be able to   
get away fast enough.  
'Maybe if my Martian powers won't work . . .'  
"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. AKURYOU TAISAN!" She   
sent the charmed paper right onto the monster's forehead. It reeled back in   
pain, turned back to stone, and blew apart. In the rubble, Mars noticed a red   
tablet which was inside the monster. In Martian, it said:  
"If the prophecy is to prevail, a Scout's trust in her world must not   
fail. When planet and fire combine, the Sailor's weapon shall be thine." Mars   
was at a loss as to what it meant, but took the tablet anyways. She proceeded   
inside the arch into a large cave. There were tunnels leading everywhere, but   
these didn't concern her. In the middle of the cave, on an island surrounded   
by a river of lava, there was chest made to resemble a fire.   
'Hmm. It's probably locked,' she thought to herself.  
Ordinarily, she would've just bounded over the lava. But now, she had to find   
another way. Then she noticed there were some natural columns in the cave,   
some close to the river. She chose one, and shouted:  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Half of the rings went to the top of   
the column, the others to the base. Now separated, all she had to do was give   
it a nudge in the right direction, and it fell connecting the island and the   
rest of the cave. She walked across and tried to open the chest, but it was   
locked, just like she guessed. She was ready to pound it open, when she saw   
that the lid had a design that looked like Martian, but backwards. Then she   
realized that it looked just like a mirror image of the tablet. She placed it   
on the design and waited. The lock clicked, and the lid opened a smidge. She   
lifted it the rest of the way, and was horrified. The only things inside were   
a curved piece of rotting wood and what resembled a quiver, but was decayed as   
well. She picked them up, and they almost fell apart in her hands.  
"These can't be my weapons," she said to herself, "can they? But they   
feel right, somehow. They weren't protected. Maybe they weren't completed."   
Then she remembered the words on the tablet. 'What did it mean by planet and   
fire?' she thought. Then she heard a crash as the column fell into the river.   
She realized that when she opened the chest, there was no more reason for the   
island to be protected. The lava was quickly wearing it down. She looked at   
the melting rock, and realized that that was the answer to the riddle. Lava.  
"Okay, so the weapon's in the lava. But where?" Then she remembered   
the beginning of the riddle, "Of course I trust my planet, but what prophecy   
is talking about? Maybe I was prophesied to finish the weapon myself." She   
felt like what she was holding was only a small part of the real weapon. The   
tighter she gripped it, the more complete it felt. Like it was supposed to be   
melded with her.  
"Oh, man!" she exclaimed as she solved the riddle, "I hafta put my   
hands in THERE!?" At this moment, she didn't have much of an affinity towards   
lava. She kneeled down, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She bent over   
and slowly moved her hands towards the river. She felt the incredible heat the   
lava generated and stopped just above it.  
"This is my planet. I should trust it." With that she thrust her hands   
in. She screamed in pain as the lava went right through her gloves. She pulled   
out her arms as some of the lava still clung to it. Somehow, she felt the pain   
subsiding, and she stared at her lava covered forearms. Then, in a bright   
flash of light, the lava turned back into her gloves. But they were different.   
The left glove was colored red at the hand, and the color of the glove slowly   
changed to white at the wrist. The right glove was still white, but it had a   
red stripe running from the right side of her elbow, down the arm, between her   
thumb and index finger, across the palm, and then down to the left side of her   
elbow. As she was looking down, she also noticed her stomach was healed. Then   
she noticed that the island was still shrinking. But now, all she did was jump   
off onto the rest of the cave. She saw the weird designs on her arms, and   
wondered just what they were for. Then she heard a noise coming from outside   
the cave. She looked out to see three figures standing in the archway. She   
clenched her fist, because she felt they were not benevolent. Then, the stripe   
on the arm glowed slightly, and a bow popped out from the stripe and into her   
hand. The bow was red around the handle, and the top and bottom looked like   
fire. The string appeared as a small flame shot from the top of the bow to the   
bottom. Realizing the quiver was probably in the other hand, she looked at it,   
and, as easy it is to flex a muscle, an arrow appeared, and the nock fell into   
her hand. She placed it on the string and pointed it down, ready to pull it up   
and draw the arrow, ready to draw it towards the approaching footsteps. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: The Movie  
EfrainMan  
EfrainMan9@yahoo.com  
  
I wrote this story 5 years ago (GASP!) when all I had was the DiC dub. That's  
why I use some English and Japanese names. I ain't going back to change 'em! :p  
  
Yeah, I know the Starlights don't do anything in my story but fly away, and it's  
not in script format, but I couldn't think of anything else for a title.  
  
Sailor Moon is owned by some Japanese people who are not me. Even if did try to  
sue me, I wouldn't be able to read the subpoena ;p  
  
"An artist doesn't finish his work, he only abandons it."  
-Chuck Jones  
  
Alien terminology:  
1 click=2 hours  
1 gobj=2 months  
1 kecam=around 4 liters  
1 pahced=1 kilogram  
1 shrem=2 degrees Celcius  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part 6:  
Super Sailor Jupiter was quickly running out of breath. She was sur-  
prised at her running partner's endurance.  
"Wait," he said, and Jupiter was glad to stop, "Are you as tired as I   
am?" he asked between breaths.  
'Okay, maybe he doesn't have that much endurance,' she thought, then   
said, "Yeah," she said as she sat down, "Say, what's your name?"  
"I do not have one. My parents died while I was young. And if I ever   
had one, I would have been too young to know what a name was."  
"Oh. Then how did you learn to talk?"  
"A learning machine in one of the castles taught me. Quite remarkable.   
By the way, it says 'Mercury Educational Division' on it. Do you know what   
this means?"  
"That just says who made it."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Um, is there anyone else here?"  
"No. I have never seen anyone else. I have had feelings that there   
are others here, but that is it. Just feelings. I am the last of my race."  
"You mean 'WE are the last.' I'm Jovian, too"  
"You? But, you do not look like me."  
"Of course not. It's the fact that I look different that gives me my   
power. But I'm still of your race."  
"It is nice to know I am not alone."  
"By the way," Jupiter asked, "where are we going?"  
"Oh, I am sorry. I must have forgot to tell you. One of the things the   
machine taught me was that if someone dressed like you are ever arrived, that   
person should be led down this fortress. But I do not know why."  
But Jupiter knew, and said, "Well then, we'd better get going."  
"Okay. But do not lose my voice. This is going to become a maze very   
soon, and I have memorized the right path. Plus, there are various traps along   
the way. I will warn you of those, too." Jupiter heard his footfalls heading   
away, and she followed. Ahead, she saw a lighted room. She headed towards it,   
but was instantly pulled back into the shadows.  
"NO!" the voice shouted, "It is one of the traps. The white light is   
something called radiation. Apparently, it harms."  
"Whew. Thanks." Jupiter felt his hands for the first time. It felt   
like cracked stone. She wondered why it felt like that. Jovian skin usually   
was hard, but smooth. But that was before she left. She heard the now familiar   
sounds of footsteps, and followed behind them. He was right when he said it   
was a maze. Jupiter had trouble following his voice, not to mention the fact   
that the maze echoed and her own labored breathing made it even harder. But   
fortunately, the echo (plus the abilities of her lungs) helped her call her   
escort those two times she went down the wrong path. She felt like she was   
running for hours, but soon she was in front of a room lighted by an eerie   
green glow. Wondering if this was a second trap, she asked her escort:  
"Is it safe?" But now she realized she was alone. She only heard her   
own breathing, and the glow cast light only on her. She wondered if she lost   
him again, but realized she heard his steps to the end.  
"What the f-" she started to say, but was interrupted by a large slab   
of stone that blocked the way back. Then she heard the voice say:  
"Um, sorry. I forgot to tell you. The next trap is sort of a test kind   
of thing. I took a secret exit, but I'll be waiting for you on the other side   
of the trap. Good luck, I guess."  
'Great,' she thought to herself, 'a test. Clichéd and annoying all at   
the same time.' She entered the room, and discovered the source of the glow.   
All around the cave, there were phosphorescent globs of matter stuck on the   
walls of what she now realized was a cave. She walked forward to take a closer   
look, but stepped on something that cracked under her foot. She looked down at   
the floor to see numerous cracked eggshells. Except the one she stepped on.   
Her foot had crushed an unhatched embryo, and the fluids stained her shoe. For   
some reason, she felt a great panic envelop her, and she stepped away from the   
destroyed egg in terror. She started to sweat profusely, and backed herself up   
to a wall. Some neighboring goop slimed towards her and grabbed her wrists,   
ankles, and neck.  
"Murderer, murderer," a weird, female voice repeated over and over.   
Jupiter was amazed at how every word fell on her like a hammer.  
"You killed again. You're a evil monster. How many have you killed?   
One hundred? Two? When will it stop? You just killed an egg."  
"No!" Jupiter shouted, "Who are you? What are you talking about? I've   
only killed evil. And the egg was an accident!"  
"You are a murderer. You killed Rekaru." Jupiter turned pale at the   
voice's last sentence.  
"H-how do you know about that? How CAN you know?"  
"You killed Rekaru, and now you killed that egg."  
"No! I was still testing my powers. I didn't know I could do that,"   
she replied with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"No excuses. You killed him. And now this. Stop it. End it now." And   
with those words, the ground under the eggs opened up into a bottomless hole.   
There were various screeching noises coming from the bottom, and Jupiter felt   
the spirits of other people. The goop let go of her, and Jupiter fell to her   
knees. She looked ahead and saw the hole.  
"Come. You are supposed to stop evil. Stop yourself." Jupiter started   
to crawl towards the hole with an expressionless look on her face.  
"Yes. That's it." Jupiter stopped in front of the edge and picked up   
the destroyed egg. It turned to stone and then dust which sifted through her   
fingers. Jupiter started to get a little more color in her face.  
"Don't stop now. Don't delay this anymore. It ends now."  
"Yes, it ends now. But you are the one who will die today. Before I   
killed Rekaru, the killing of evil was only a duty to me. But since then, I've   
always felt guilt every time I killed anything, including evil. All of this   
unjustified guilt has been building in me, and this room is its incarnation.   
You preyed on my greatest weakness as a warrior: feeling sorry for evil. I   
almost believed you. But you made a mistake. You presented it to me wrong. The   
egg? It was innocent. Of course I would feel sorry. But it's different. It was   
accidental AND an illusion. You just made me realize: I don't need all of this   
guilt. I should save it for when I kill innocents. And how many times has that   
happened? Two? Maybe three times? You were here to break me, but you made me   
even stronger than before!"  
"ARRRGH! You will not leave ALIVE!" Suddenly, the pieces that used to   
be the egg were being consumed by the green goop on the walls, and took a hu-  
manoid shape. Then it started to run towards her.  
"Ugh, I don't have time for this. JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" Her power   
completely consumed the thing and disintegrated it within seconds. She then   
felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, wake up. Are you well?" Jupiter heard the familiar voice of her   
escort and opened her eyes.  
"Wha-. How'd I get here?"  
"I was waiting for you, and I heard you talking to yourself. Then, you   
appeared out of nowhere right in front of me covered with this slime. Well,   
did you pass?"  
"Does it looked like I passed?" she asked with a groan as she got up.  
"Oh, right. You would not be here if you did not. Nice job. Um, can I   
ask you something?"  
"Shoot."  
"Who's Rekaru?"  
"Oh, you heard. Um, when I was ten, I was finally given my powers, and   
I was very anxious to use them. I dragged a few of my friends to a training   
island to try my powers against my trainer's wishes. I sparred with two of my   
friends and beat them easily, but not badly. But Rekaru, the fool, thought I   
was just lucky and challenged me. He put up a hell of a fight and we were at a   
standstill. All of a sudden, I got so mad that my power's incantation came to   
me, and I used it. My parents barred my powers from me for five months."  
"Thank you for telling me. It must be hard."  
"Not anymore. Thank you for listening." Jupiter held his hand tightly,   
glad for the companionship. She felt her escort get up, and she did too. But   
she didn't let go of his hand. She realized he might be wondering why she   
still held him.  
"Uh, I'm still a little shook up," she tried to explain, "it might be   
better this way."  
"Okay." Jupiter was glad at his response, and they started again. The   
path was easier now, and they easily avoided the rest of the traps. Jupiter   
was doubly glad that there were no more tests. She had enough tests at school   
to worry about. She was once again getting tired, and was going to ask to slow   
down, but her escort spoke first.  
"Wait. We are here."  
"We are? Cool!"  
"Well, sort of. We have reached the point where I can go no further.   
Ahead is a door that opens only when you alone touch it. But there must be no   
other living soul within ten meters for it to work. Just keep walking straight   
and follow the walls. You cannot miss it."  
"Alright. Thank you very much," she said, and searched for his face   
with her free hand. When she found it, she brought it close and gave him a   
kiss on the cheek. She then started to head towards the direction she was told   
to go in. After what she guessed were twenty or so meters, her hand touched a   
wall. Immediately, the wall vanished and a bright light illuminated the maze.   
She looked behind to see what her friend looked like, but he was no longer   
there. Realizing this place was just full of weirdness, she decided to go on.  
The room she entered was ten meters tall and wide, and each of the   
walls had a large pink piece of tapestry hanging from the ceiling. Each of the   
pennants, of course, had the symbol of Jupiter painted on it in green. In the   
center of the room, on top of a tall stone platform, was the Hammer (what, you   
were expecting Bugs Bunny?). It was a large sledgehammer with a silver head.   
The handle was pink, with a green vine twirled around it. She headed towards   
it slowly, wondering if there were any more surprises. But the only thing that   
happened when she picked it up was a sudden rush of power that, much to her   
dismay, quickly calmed into a lower-but-higher-than-before-level. She held it   
with one hand at the end of the handle and the other just under the head. She   
was smiling and purring at her new prize, when she felt something hit her on   
the head. She looked down and saw a small pebble. She looked up and saw the   
source of the room's illumination. The whole ceiling was glowing a hot white,   
and slowly breaking apart.  
  
Super Sailor Venus headed towards the two doorways cautiously. The one   
on the side of Lyral was illuminated, and the one on the side of Kripler was   
totally dark. Not being one to take unnecessary chances, she went towards the   
lighted room. Inside, the room wasn't too big or small, and it was lighted by   
numerous candles just like those in the shrine. And on the far wall there was   
a human sized statue of Lyral. But all that didn't matter to her, because in   
the center of the room, hanging in midair, was a large scimitar with an orange   
hilt and silver blade.  
"Yes! giggling. There it is." She ran up to it and grabbed it with   
great enthusiasm. "Hmmm. I don't . . . feel any more powerful," she said with   
a puzzled look on her face. She looked over the sword, but dropped it as it   
turned to stone. Then the whole room started to rumble and break apart.  
"Damn! A trap!" Venus ran out of the door, but arrived too late as the   
whole shrine was coming down, and the way out was blocked. The ceiling in the   
room with the fake sword had already collapsed, and the one in the main room   
was almost ready to go. Venus fell to her hands and knees as the rumbling was   
increasing intensely. She looked up to see that the other room, though dark,   
was still intact. She got up and tried to run for it, but kept on tripping on   
the rocks on the floor.  
"Goddamnit! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!" The beams cleared a path in   
front of her and she finally made it to the other room. But to her screaming   
dismay, there was no floor in the room and she started to fall down a long   
chute. She felt her stomach in her neck as she was approaching a faint light.   
The light was the end of the chute, and she fell through with a squeak into a  
giant room full of green liquid. Floating all around the liquid were pieces of   
metal, cloth, and other trash. She was floating in the pool trying to survey   
her surroundings. The walls of the room were bare, and the ceiling had a semi-  
sphere of glowing green energy.  
"UGH! This place stinks. Oh, man! Recycle fluids. I'd better get out   
of here. They might eat through my suit." She knew that these chemicals eat   
through all but the toughest metals and polymers. She wasn't sure wether her   
suit would stand it.   
"If I could find the fluid's formula, I could solve all of Earth's   
garbage troubles. I'd be rich!" She looked around to see if there was an exit,   
when her gaze met upon a bright light. In front of her, glowing with golden   
energy, was a European broadsword. It's blade was silver, and the hilt was   
orange with a little yellow heart at the base of the hilt. A broad smile grew   
on her face, and she started to swim toward it. But when the fluids in front   
of her started to bubble, she immediately stopped with a shriek. The bubbling   
grew more powerful, and it was soon going to envelop her. She tried to swim   
away from the disturbance, only to have it follow her. Then, with a deafening   
roar, a humungous monster leapt out of the fluids and roared in general anger.   
What could be seen of the monster was two stories high and a chalky white in   
color. The head was covered with finger-like hair which moved on its own   
accord. It had one eye, but it was stretched from ear to ear, although its   
ears looked like fins. It had no nose, and, when it opened it, its mouth was   
a gaping hole with pointed teeth inside. The body was round and fat, and its   
arms had no hands, but giant crab-like claws. Venus went pale at the sight   
before her and immediately dived under the fluids. She tried to swim away from   
it, but felt it grab her by the waist. It picked her up out of the water and   
flung her against a wall. With the breath knocked out of her, she fell on her   
right shoulder right onto a large slab of metal in the fluids. She was happy   
that the slab floated, because she wouldn't be able to swim for a few seconds.   
She soon saw that the monster moved slowly above the water, and was struggling   
to get to her, roaring as it came. Confident she could swim again, she dived   
back in and started to swim towards the sword. It was behind the monster, but   
she was sure that she could swim around it. As she was nearing the sword, the   
monster brought down one of its claws to grab her again. Venus grabbed a pipe   
that was near her and thrust it between the open claw. The monster roared as   
it tried to remove the pipe with its other claw. Venus took the opportunity to  
get the sword. Standing right under it, she used a slab of metal to propel   
herself upward. But was completely surprised when she fell back into the fluid   
empty handed. Her hands went right through the sword. Then, with a flicker,   
the sword disappeared.  
"Another fake! Damn!" But she had no time to worry as the monster had   
removed the pipe from its claw. It roared again as it began to look for its   
prey. Venus dived under the fluid, hoping that it hadn't seen her yet. She was   
scrambling for an idea, but was at a loss. Plus the fact that she could not   
hold her breath very long didn't help. She looked around the water to see if   
there was anything she could use, when a piece of metal caught her eye. Before   
she tried to get it, she resurfaced for air behind the monster, glad it hadn't   
seen her yet. She dived back in and headed for the metal. It was a long, thin   
scrap, bent in a few places, and had some signs of being worn by the fluids.   
She was about to grab it, when she realized if it could survive the fluids all   
this time, it would probably cut her hand. Then, she grabbed a nearby strip of   
some kind of cloth.  
'Probably just as resilient as the metal,' She thought, and quickly   
wrapped the cloth around one end of the metal like a handle. She swam back up   
for more air, and to see what she could do to the monster. It had finally seen   
her, and thrust another claw at her. Venus swung the makeshift blade to slash   
the claw, but was overwhelmed when the sword not only slashed the claw, but   
the rest of the monster, too. The sword sent out an energy that cut it in half   
at the chest. It made no sound as the top half fell off the bottom half with   
a wave of the green blood, and died. Venus was dumbfounded at what just took   
place, and looked at the blade with her mouth wide open. All of a sudden, the   
blade glowed with so much intensity, that Venus had to look away. When she   
could see again, she realized she was out of the fluids and back inside the   
shrine. But it was different. It was almost as it was before the cave-in, only   
the other side of the shrine was lighted. Plus, the two doors had disappeared,   
leaving another wall covered with lighted candles. And, standing on the wall   
opposite Lyral, was a statue of the monster she just killed. Then it hit her:  
"Holy shit! That was Kripler I just fought! I beat an incarnation of   
the Prophet of War. Wow. Hmm?" She looked down at the blade which had changed   
completely. It was now a Katana sword, with (of course) a silver blade, and an   
orange Tsuka with a row of little yellow hearts from top to bottom. She was   
amazed at the piece of trash's transformation. She looked it over, getting in   
every detail. Then her left arm brushed something at her side. She looked down   
to see that, just above her skirt, a sheath for her sword was attached. It was   
orange with yellow ivy-like decorations streaming all over it. She sheathed   
her sword and was surprised at how smooth it felt. She drew the sword again,   
then sheathed it back, feeling its power flow every time she even moved it.   
Then the ground started to shake again, much to her dismay.  
"What? Not again!" But she realized that, this time, something was   
trying to break through the wall where the doors were.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon had a small trickle of blood on the corner of her   
mouth, and was bent over Tuxedo Mask like a cat protecting something valuable.   
He was clutching his chest which had a huge slash from his right shoulder to   
the bottom left of his abdomen. His blood was staining his shirt and dripping   
on the sand. They were both staring at Corji, who was just now removing a rose   
lodged in her left thigh. She winced in pain as she tried to step forward, and   
stopped. Fifty meters behind her, the Captain was holding himself up on Super   
Sailor Saturn's shoulder. His left shoulder no longer had armor, and the skin   
below was badly burned and bleeding. Saturn's right arm had a cut across her   
biceps, and the blood was already staining her glove. Not unlike the others,   
they were both staring at Shecou, who was clutching his left hand, which was   
obviously broken. Then, as best as they could, Corji and Shecou charged. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: The Movie  
EfrainMan  
EfrainMan9@yahoo.com  
  
I wrote this story 5 years ago (GASP!) when all I had was the DiC dub. That's  
why I use some English and Japanese names. I ain't going back to change 'em! :p  
  
Yeah, I know the Starlights don't do anything in my story but fly away, and it's  
not in script format, but I couldn't think of anything else for a title.  
  
Sailor Moon is owned by some Japanese people who are not me. Even if did try to  
sue me, I wouldn't be able to read the subpoena ;p  
  
"An artist doesn't finish his work, he only abandons it."  
-Chuck Jones  
  
Alien terminology:  
1 click=2 hours  
1 gobj=2 months  
1 kecam=around 4 liters  
1 pahced=1 kilogram  
1 shrem=2 degrees Celcius  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part 7:  
Corji charged by air, gliding a couple of meters above the ground. Her   
leg allowed that only option, so Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were more   
than ready. Corji was preparing to come down on them with her hands in fists   
glowing with energy. At the last second, Sailor Moon managed to roll away with   
Tuxedo Mask, and Corji landed in the sand, causing a small explosion. When the   
dust cleared, Corji was trying to get the sand out of her eyes. Sailor Moon   
saw the opportunity, materialized her Eternal Tier, and shouted:  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The power enveloped Corji, and she   
screamed as the energies started to damage her. But, much to Sailor Moon's   
surprise, it wasn't enough to finish her off. She fell down with her uniform   
torn in dozens of places, and lost consciousness.  
"Good job, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"Thanks," she replied with a smile, "I'm just glad it's over."  
"Who said it was over? She's still alive, and there are two more out   
there still."  
"Aw, man! I forgot. I hate this."  
"Uh-oh. Speak of the devil." Shecou was falling towards earth with a   
stream of his gray blood coming from a deep gash right above his left hip. He   
landed on his right leg, and put his left leg down slowly. The Captain of the   
Moon Guards was coming down on him, ready to cut him in half. Shecou jumped   
back, and the Captain hit the ground with a large impact tremor. Shecou kept   
going away from the Captain. Right into Super Sailor Saturn's Silent Glaive.   
He screamed as the weapon penetrated his right shoulder. Saturn then tried to   
throw him over her head, but ended up just cutting open his shoulder. Shecou   
let out a great scream, and some of his gray blood splattered into Saturn's   
eyes, and stung them. She reeled back from the burning sensation with a scream   
and tried to wipe the toxic blood away. Shecou tried to take advantage of this   
and grabbed her, but was turned around by the Captain and took a fist to the   
stomach. He then put the tip of his sword right in front of Shecou's face, and   
shouted out loud:  
"BLUE MOON LUCKY TORNADO!" The power consumed Shecou in a blue tornado   
of energy, and he screamed as it sent waves of pain flowing throughout his   
body. He was then hurled over half a kilometer away, and landed with a small   
explosion.  
"Wow," Saturn said, "I've never seen a Lunar power like that."  
"Neither have we," Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask said in unison as they   
limped towards them.  
"That power isn't exclusively Lunar," he replied, "You see, I was born   
on Earth of parents from the Moon. I've been double blessed, though I'm loyal   
to the Moon. Most of my powers come from the Moon, but this sword is from the   
Earth, and made in a similar way as the mighty Excalibur. That power you just   
saw is a conglomerate of Lunar and Terran power."  
"That," Sailor Moon said, "is pretty wicked."  
"Thank you. I think." Then Corji screamed as she instantly got up and   
powered up. She gathered a large amount of energy, and surrounded herself with   
an aura of power. With the maddest expression she could muster, she said:  
"Damn you! Do you think you can defeat me that easily?! I am a GCM   
warrior. I am unstoppable!"  
"And not alone," Captain Khidf said as he appeared.  
"Brother! You sure took care of the computer quickly."  
"Uh, yeah. It wasn't a problem. Forget that, though, and let us see   
what these Sailor Scouts are made of, from the inside out!" Now, Khidf and   
Corji charged the quartet.  
"Corji's mine!" the Captain shouted, "Nobody harms the Princess and   
gets away with it." He ran towards her and swung his sword at her neck, but   
she ducked. He brought his sword down diagonally from top to bottom, and she   
leaned away from it. He then swung it horizontally at her stomach, and she   
jumped over it, landing behind him. She quickly did a roundhouse kick at his   
head, but he managed to turn around and block it with his right forearm. In   
one swift motion, he threw his sword from is right to left hand, and grabbed   
her ankle. He lifted her horizontal to the ground, and prepared to swing her   
away, but she managed to swing her other leg around and struck the him in the   
head, landing the first blow of the battle. He dropped her, and staggered back   
onto his hands and knees. She instantly stood up and ran towards him, but he   
was barely phased, and saw her coming. He threw his sword up into the air, and   
successfully distracted her long enough for him to do a flying roundhouse kick   
to her head. When he completed the kick, the sword landed back into his right   
hand. With her back facing him, he swung it vertically along her back, cutting   
off her wings. She sent out a horrendous scream as her detached wings fell in   
a twitching mass of feathers and gray blood. Corji lost consciousness a second   
time from the shock of the loss of her wings.  
Khidf didn't care when the Captain passed him to attack his sister. He   
only cared about paying back the girl who beat him the first time. But first   
he needed to take care of Tuxedo Mask, as he was the first to meet his charge.   
He drew his cane and tried to swing down on to Khidf's right shoulder, but he   
blocked it. Tuxedo Mask quickly slid the cane off Khidf's arm, and tried for   
his left shoulder. He blocked that too, forcing Tuxedo Mask to go for his neck   
from the right. But again, Khidf blocked it, only this time, the force of the   
block threw the cane out of Tuxedo Mask's hand. Khidf picked up the weaponless   
warrior by his neck, and punched him in the stomach. At the same time, he let   
out a powerful attack from the same hand which engulfed Tuxedo Mask in flame.   
When the flames stopped, Khidf hit him with the back of his fist and propelled   
him over a hundred meters away.  
"NO! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon shouted as she saw the display before   
her, which barely lasted five or six seconds. Khidf then turned away from the   
fallen Tuxedo Mask, and devoted his attention to Sailor Saturn, who had placed   
herself in front of Sailor Moon.  
"If you're a smart little girl," he said to her, "you'll get out of my   
way. Your life is meaningless to me." But Saturn quietly remained standing in   
the way of Khidf, holding her Glaive right in front of her face.  
"Are you even listening, you little whelp?" Khidf asked.  
"Born of silent creation, I am the absolute Super Sailor Saturn," was   
her reply, "and I, demon, will not let you pass." then she charged him. When   
she got close up, she bounded over his head, and immediately ducked and swung   
her Glaive at his legs. Khidf tried to jump it, but the Glaive cut halfway   
through his right ankle. In pain, but not showing it, he hopped away on his   
left foot. But he didn't go far as he jumped over Saturn and dropped a ball of   
energy over her head. She rolled away, but bumped into Khidf at the end of her   
roll. Khidf grabbed her Glaive out of her hands and flung it away. He then   
grabbed her hair, pulled her in, and kneed her in the stomach as hard as he   
could. Saturn spit out blood as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach.   
Khidf then drove his elbow into her upper back to finish the fight. When he   
stood back up, he heard a bloodcurdling scream from behind him. He recognized   
it as Corji's voice. He turned around and saw the Captain running towards him,   
ready to take him down. Khidf was contemplating a defense when the Captain   
swung his sword at his head. The Captain was surprised when Khidf blocked it   
with his left forearm, which wasn't even armored. Khidf then grabbed his wrist   
with the same hand and twisted it until the Captain's shoulder was dislocated   
with a snap. He dropped his sword as he staggered back, and Khidf connected a   
flying kick right onto the Captain's face, which sent his now unconscious body   
over fifty meters away.  
"Now that she's been taken care of," he said as he faced Sailor Moon,   
"we can begin." He then started to slowly approach her, taking his time. His   
ankle was healing right before her eyes, eyes which witnessed him take down   
Saturn and the Captain even with his injury. She was cowering away from him   
with a whimper.  
"Aw, is the little Sailor Brat scared?" he said, "Not so tough without   
your pathetic little bodyguards, are you?"  
"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon asked, "Why are you even here,   
hurting these people?"  
"Oh, what a blind little mouse we have here," he responded. "There is   
an incredible amount of silver on your planet. You are sitting on two or three   
kings' ransoms and you do not even know it. But to mine it, we need to make   
this little freezer of a planet more normal by destroying its water. But you   
Sailor Brats might have gotten in our way, so we decided to get rid of you   
first. I thought you would be more of a challenge, but as you can see . . ."  
"Destroy Earth's water?" Sailor Moon said, "Are you willing to kill   
almost six billion people just for some silver? There's no reason to do that.   
Please don't do this, all those people don't need to be hurt like that."  
"Hmph. I stopped caring about others a long time ago. A few people do   
not mean anything to me, when I think of all the riches I would get. My mouth   
is drooling from the thought of all of that silver here. And at the thought of   
destroying you."  
"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind Khidf . . .  
  
Super Sailor Earth slid down a sand dune and ran towards Tuxedo Mask.   
She leaned down and supported his head on her hands.  
"Hey, are you okay?" she asked him.  
"groan Ohhhh. Uh, yeah, I'm okay. I think. Who are you?"  
"The cute little black animal with the yellow thing on its forehead   
called me a Sailor Scout. She also called me Earth. But my name's Amiri."  
"Sailor Earth, you have to help the girl over there," he said pointing   
to Sailor Moon, "from that bastard."  
"What about you?"  
"I'll be fine once I get some rest. Just help her." Earth nodded and   
left. Tuxedo Mask laid back down. But he was taken surprise by a warmthness   
spreading through him from where Earth touched him. Then, in an instant flash   
of light, all of his wounds were healed, and his tuxedo was not only repaired,   
but the insignia of Earth was added onto the left breast of his jacket. He   
stood up and examined himself with his hands.  
'Not bad,' he thought, 'It's too bad the legends say she can only do   
that once in her entire life. Oh, well. I wonder if this is what it feels like   
to be healed by Hotaru?' He tried to go forward, but was stopped as pain shot   
through his left leg.  
"Argh! Damn. I broke this leg when I landed, but it still hurts. I   
guess there must be a limit as to how much her one timer can do." Ahead, he   
saw Earth approach Khidf. She pulled out her Aikuchi sword, and shouted:  
"Hey! Do you remember me, monster? You will leave her alone, or I'll-"  
"You'll what!?" Khidf shouted, "That little power of yours won't work   
on me twice."  
"We shall see. TORNADO RAGES!" She sent her power flying towards him,   
but he easily bounded over it and Earth, and prepared to land twenty meters   
behind her. But what he didn't see was that someone was waiting right there   
for him. She swung her weapon upwards when he got close enough and gave him a   
slash that went from the back of his left calf to just under his left shoulder   
blade. Khidf screamed as yet another injury was inflicted on him. He fell to   
his hands and knees as Super Sailor Uranus, holding her blood stained Space   
Sword, Super Sailor Neptune, and Super Sailor Pluto stood around him. They   
looked up to see Saturn picking herself up with her Glaive. There was a trail   
in the sand leading from where she was unconscious to where she was now, with   
a few drops of blood every meter or so. Still clutching her stomach, she began   
to walk towards the other Outer Scouts.  
"DAMN YOU! I'LL SEE YOU ALL DEAD!!" A voice came from a distance away.   
It was Corji, and she was slowly walking towards the scene, her back hunched   
over and totally soaked in her gray blood, and a trail of the same blood was   
behind her. Her face showed all the anger and pain she was feeling now, her   
fists bleeding as she clenched her fists as hard as she could. She shouted:  
"I may only have one power, but it's more than enough to DESTROY EVERY   
ONE OF YOU!" Corji stood straight up, with her arms outstretched upwards, her   
left palm facing up, her right hand pointed vertically.  
"PYRO SANDSTORM!" Two small, red balls of energy formed on her right   
middle finger and left palm. Then she was surrounded by a small cyclone, which   
instantly grew to be over five hundred meters in diameter and was teeming with   
sand. The Scouts screamed as the winds started to blow them away. Sailor Moon,   
Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, and the Captain all dug their respective weapons into   
the sand and tried to hold on. Neptune tried to stand the winds, but was swept   
off her feet. Fortunately, Uranus was behind her, and she grabbed her arm with   
the hand that wasn't holding onto the Sword. Earth was behind Sailor Moon, and   
was standing the winds with little struggle, only being affected by the sand.  
"I have always hated sandstorms!" she shouted. Nearby, Tuxedo Mask was   
slowly crawling towards the battlefield, his top hat blown off in the initial   
gust. Shecou was in a similar condition, only crawling faster, and Khidf was   
just holding on by his fingers. Then, streams of fire started to come out of   
the energy balls on Corji's fingers, growing more numerous every second, and   
occasionally burning everyone.  
"We have to stop her soon," the Captain shouted, "or those streams of   
fire will grow more numerous and consume us!"  
"That should be obvious, you moron!" Uranus shouted back.  
"Oh, shut up, you fuc-"  
"Stop it, you two!" Neptune shouted, "WHEN we get out of this, you're   
gonna tell us why two keep on fighting like this! Right now, we have to stop   
that lunatic! No offense, Sailor Moon!"  
"None taken! AAAIIIEEEE!" Sailor Moon shouted as her Eternal Tier was   
dislodged from the sand.  
"SAILOR MOON!" the others shouted as she was blown away. But Earth was   
just behind her, and she caught her Tier, which Sailor Moon was still holding.   
She was surprised that Earth was only on her feet and not on the ground. She   
managed to dig Sailor Moon's Tier into the sand, only deeper this time.  
"Thanks!"  
"I was not a problem! ARGH!" Earth shouted as one of the streams of   
fire burned her left thigh. She fell to one knee, and dug her sword into the   
sand like the others.  
"Grab my hand!" Sailor Moon shouted, and held out her hand. Earth was   
able to grab it, and she pulled her in. Earth pulled her sword out, and dug it   
in again, right next to the Tier. Both of them grabbed their two weapons, and   
hung on. Shecou managed to crawl past Corji, and was nearing Sailor Moon.  
"What do we do now?!" Saturn shouted.  
"I DO THIS!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. He pulls out a rose with his right   
hand and holds it next to his head on the left. He closes his eyes and lowers   
his head a little bit, and begins to concentrate. The rose glows with white   
energy, then is surrounded by a white aura as the rose returns to its normal   
color. Then he looks up at Corji, and shouts:  
"RED ROSE HEARTBREAK!" He then throws the rose at Corji, which cuts   
through the winds easily because of its aura. Though Corji sees it coming, she   
is unable to do anything as her power has her completely occupied. The rose   
hits her in the chest, and she screams out from the pain. Her power soon fades   
as she clutches the rose and tries to pull it out. She screams again as the   
rose sends new waves of pain. Then she is surrounded by an aura, then vanishes   
in an explosion of rose petals. Everyone else is staring dumbfounded at Tuxedo   
Mask's new show of power. Everyone, that is, except Sailor Moon and Earth. The   
symbol on Earth's forehead is glowing with a great intensity, and Sailor Moon   
is looking at her. The two scouts are still holding both of their weapons, and   
Sailor Moon can feel a power flowing from Earth, through the weapons, and into   
her. She knew it was the same kind of power that was flowing in her when she   
first became Eternal. Then she was surrounded by a bright gray column of the   
most ethereal energy she had ever felt. Earth's symbol was no longer glowing,   
and she became normal again (as normal as a Sailor Scout gets). Sailor Moon,   
on the other hand, was changing. The imitation wings in her Suit disappeared,   
and two long, white, and very real wings emerged just under her shoulders. She   
was raised a few feet of the ground, and everyone was looking up at her.  
"So beautiful," Pluto said under her breath. Tuxedo Mask was thanking   
God in his mind that she was his. Shecou witnessed the whole thing from right   
there, and when he saw Sailor Moon, only one word crossed his lips:  
"Nved." Tears flowed down his eyes as he fainted.  
"A nice display," Khidf said as he got up, and everyone else's gaze   
turns upon him, "but it's still not enough!"  
"Oh, yeah!" Uranus shouted, "Outer Scouts, let's show him what people   
of this planet are made of!"  
"Yeah!" the other Outers shouted.  
"Sailor Earth," the Captain said, "that includes you."  
"Okay!" she shouts as she runs up to where the rest of the Super Outer   
Scouts are lined up next to each other (in that good guys line up, Japanese   
style kind of thing), all facing Khidf.  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Neptune shouts as her power consumes Khidf. He   
holds his arms as if to block it, but it's to no avail as his shoulder armor   
begins to glow.  
"Something tells me that armor's gotta go." Neptune says.  
"You're right there. SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
"EARTH FLOWERING LACE!" The two powers head towards an unsuspecting   
Khidf, and they completely cut up and disintegrate all he wore above his belt.   
He falls to knees with a grunt, clutching his chest. Only his helmet remains.  
"And now, the coup de main," Saturn says, "let's go!"  
"WORLD . . ."  
"DEEP . . ."  
"Dead . . ."  
"TORNADO . . ."  
"SILENT GLAIVE . . ." But then they all freeze as they remember that   
Saturn's power is not a directed planetoid of energy. She looks up at the ball   
of energy at the end of her Glaive, and attempts to place some control over   
it, but fails. The others look at her with pleading eyes, then at Khidf as he   
starts to get up.  
'No. This is not right. How could I have forgotten. I'm going to let   
my friends down. My friends . . .' she thinks as she begins to cry. One of the   
tears lands on the heart shaped brooch in the center of her chest bow, and it   
creates a single sparkle on it. Then, the sparkle grows into a large ring of   
energy that positions itself around the energy on the Glaive. A great smile   
appears on Saturn's face as she looks at the others, and nods. The others now   
realize that, not only is she ready, but that the rings on their powers are   
actually control rings.  
". . . SHAKING!"  
". . . SUBMERGE!"  
". . . Scream."  
". . . RAGES!" (-man, I wish I had noticed this earlier! All S's!)  
". . . SURPRISE!" The five planetoids merged into one huge planetoid   
the size of house that completely consumed Khidf. He screamed for less than a   
second before he was totally vaporized. The planetoid then began to disperse   
and disappeared. Everyone cheered, including Sailor Moon, who was back on the   
ground. They all ran to her and began to pay compliments to her new wings. She   
did a little turn-around for all of them, like a model showing off the latest   
from Paris.   
"It makes sense," Pluto said, "that a Scout of wind would give Sailor   
Moon the power of flight."  
"Why dontcha try 'em out," Saturn said.  
"You mean fly? I dunno. It looks kinda scary," she said as she fished   
for excuses, "heck, I don't even know how to use them." She was confident of   
that excuse.  
"Not to worry," the Captain said, "I used to have wings in one of my   
past lives. I'll teach you." He began to give her some instructions, much to   
her dismay, and soon she was off. The Captain flew along with her, giving her   
further directions. They were flying along, when they spotted Luna, Artemis,   
Becky, Gloria, and Paul walking along, still carrying the equipment they had   
"acquired."  
"Hey!" Sailor Moon shouted to them as she landed in front of them. The   
Captain landed next to her.  
"Who are you?" he asked them, "and what are you doing here?"  
"Well," Becky began, "I'mBeckythat'smyfatherPaulandthat'sGloriaandwe  
wereflyingalongwhenthisspaceshipshotdownourplaneandtookustoabiggerspaceship  
wheretheyweregoingtotortureusorsomethingthenthisvoicestartsorderingthemaround  
andthealientriedtobreakdownthedoorandourforeheadslightedandthecattalkedandtur  
nedtheothergirlintoSailorEarthandshekilledthealienandwetookalotofstuffandwegot  
outthentheshipblewupandwewerewalkingforeverandI'mtiredhungryandreallyreally  
thiirrrrsteeee!" All the others had huge sweat drops as they stared at her.   
She then blushed.  
"I'll, uh, take your word for it."  
"Hey, Luna," Sailor Moon said as she showed off her wings, "you like?"  
"Wow! That's great, Sailor Moon."  
"Yeah," Artemis said, "I certainly makes you look beautiful."  
"What? Are you saying I wasn't beautiful before!?" she said as she   
gave him the worst case of the look she could manage.  
"No! Of course not! I meant more beautiful than before. Yeah, that's   
it nervous giggle." he said with his paw behind his head.  
"Hmph. You got out of that one."  
"Hey, Artemis," Luna said, "would you like mustard with your foot?"  
"Very funny."  
"Come on," the Captain said, "the rest of us are just over that sand   
dune. I'll carry some of that stuff." He then took a little bit of all their   
loads. Sailor Moon then looked at Shecou's music box.  
"Wow, that certainly is pretty. Can I see it?"  
"Sure," Gloria said. Sailor Moon grabs it, then takes off. Literally.   
They follow the two fliers and soon reach the others. They all exchange their   
introductions, and the two girls immediately go to Sailor Earth. Sailor Moon   
lands in front of Shecou, and says:  
"What do we do with him?" The others walked to her and stood around   
Shecou, who was now waking up. He looked up, and saw Sailor Moon standing in   
front of him, holding his music box.  
"Nved? Is that you?" he asked as he reached out to her. Sailor Moon   
helped him up, and said:  
"Nved? Who's that?" Suddenly, Shecou realized that it wasn't Nved, and   
that they were not alone. He then became serious.  
"Where are my siblings?"  
"Who?" Uranus asked, "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum? Oh, they're totally   
destroyed. And if you don't behave, you're next." Shecou smiled as he realized   
something.  
"I'm free. If GCM thinks my brother and sister are dead, they'll think   
I'm dead, too. They won't come after me, and my wife will be set free. And-"  
"Waitaminit," Neptune said, "what are you talking about?"  
"I guess I should explain," and he began. Although he went into more   
detail, this is the gist of it. He was an ordinary, married citizen until GCM   
discovered that he had a mind for inventions. They kidnapped his wife and made   
a slave out of him. His siblings joined because they didn't want to separate.   
They've been conquering planets for more thirty years, and before that they   
all had odd jobs for at least twenty years. That meant they had been in what   
they called the career phase of their lives for fifty years. They said Nved   
would be released when his contract was terminated, in twenty more years, or   
when he died. Since he no longer wanted to keep on doing this, this was the   
only other way. Now he was asking them for help.  
"Sure," Sailor Moon said, "we'll be happy to help."  
"But watch your step," Uranus said, "I'm watching you, and if you even   
look at me the wrong way, you're toast."  
"Yes," Tuxedo Mask said, "you have to earn our trust first. You can   
start by helping us get our friends back."  
"Of course. But I don't have any equipment."  
"Not to worry," the Captain said as he pointed to the pile of Shecou's   
stuff, "we have plenty for you."  
"Well then, I'll get started right away."  
"I'll help," the Captain said, "I know a little about this stuff."  
"Okay." And with that, they walked over to the pile. But the Captain   
was drawn back as Sailor Moon began to lose her balance. Then, the Eternal   
transformation disappeared, and she became Super Sailor Moon again.  
"Sailor Moon!" the others shouted, and Tuxedo Mask caught her on the   
way down. The rest crowded around her.  
"Not again," Pluto said, "Is she alright?"  
"Yeah. She's asleep," he said, "I guess she's just tired." The others   
breathed a sigh of relief. "You two," he said as he pointed to Shecou and the   
Captain, "get the others back. That might help her get her power back."  
"Alright, let's go." 


	8. Chapter 8

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: The Movie  
EfrainMan  
EfrainMan9@yahoo.com  
  
I wrote this story 5 years ago (GASP!) when all I had was the DiC dub. That's  
why I use some English and Japanese names. I ain't going back to change 'em! :p  
  
Yeah, I know the Starlights don't do anything in my story but fly away, and it's  
not in script format, but I couldn't think of anything else for a title.  
  
Sailor Moon is owned by some Japanese people who are not me. Even if did try to  
sue me, I wouldn't be able to read the subpoena ;p  
  
"An artist doesn't finish his work, he only abandons it."  
-Chuck Jones  
  
Alien terminology:  
1 click=2 hours  
1 gobj=2 months  
1 kecam=around 4 liters  
1 pahced=1 kilogram  
1 shrem=2 degrees Celcius  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part 8:  
Super Sailor Mercury saw the two demons and started to walk backwards   
back into the corridor, but it had disappeared. She then remembered the other   
corridor, the one she knew probably had traps. Then she got an idea.  
"Hi there!" she shouted to the duo, "Looking for me?" She walked next   
to the other doorway and leaned back against the side, like she hadn't a care   
in the world. In reality, she was holding back a panic. The duo spun around to   
see her leaning back. They also had a cool attitude, but were nervous as well.  
"And who are you?" Fidj asked.  
"I am Super Sailor Mercury, and I stand for the polar waters and   
intelligence. And in the place of Mercury, I will punish you."  
"Well, child," Captain Jofril asked, "Why don't you be a good little   
girl and tell us where that source of magic is. If you do, we'll leave just as   
soon as we get it."  
"I'm wearing it," she replied as she pointed to the Mystic Ice Harp on   
her back.  
"Well, as long as you're being so cooperative, why don't you give it   
to us?" Fidj said as he held out his hand.  
"Hmmm," Mercury said as she feigned to think, "Nah."  
"Give it to us," Jofril said through gritted teeth, "or we'll rip it   
AND your spine off your back."  
"Well then, You just better come here and get it." The two demons were   
instantly mad and charged her. Mercury raised her left arm and concentrated.   
Then the entire underground fortress was permeated with her trademark Bubbles   
as she used her newfound ability to use her first power without incantation.   
She then ran a ways into the corridor, and began to scan for the traps she was   
sure were there. Meanwhile, the two demons fell to the floor in convulsions.  
'By Keeva's Eye, what is this? It's so damn cold!' Fidj telepathically   
asked Jofril, for both were convulsing too uncontrollably to talk.  
'Who cares? Just get us back to the ship!' Fidj closed his eyes and   
tried to concentrate as best as possible. Then, a black shadow appeared below   
them and they were absorbed into it. They both let out a shuddering moan as   
their bodies stopped convulsing.  
"Should I get the thermowear?" Fidj asked Jofril.  
"No! We'll just go out like we are!" She replied sarcastically. She   
then hit him with the back of her fist, and said, "Of course, you idiot!"  
Mercury had finished her scans, and figured out a plan. There were a   
large number of traps, but she only would require two. One if she was lucky.   
Her computer told her where the traps were, and what activated them. Except   
for the last trap. There was a device at the end of the corridor, but she   
couldn't scan it, and the computer didn't tell her what it was.  
'Oh, well,' she thought, 'I doubt they'll get that far.' She then made   
her way deeper into the corridor, avoided the traps, and waited. Then, with a   
thought, her scans shifted from visual to ultraviolet.  
'I could get used to this,' she thought as she saw two sources of UV   
radiation heading towards her. When they entered the corridor, she switched   
back to visual, and saw them in silvery colored suits, as she guessed they   
might have been. She calmly walked backwards, careful of where she stepped,   
but not being conspicuous about it. Jofril followed her.  
"Alright, little girl. Let's see you try that ag-" Jofril started to   
say, but was interrupted when a blade of ice nearly beheaded them. But Jofril   
wasn't able to move her wings down fast enough, and they were cut in half. She   
screamed so loud that Mercury had to cover her ears.  
"Jofril!" Fidj shouted. Then she turned to Mercury, and said, "You'll   
pay for that, you little bitch!" She ran towards her with her fist energized.   
Mercury ran away a few steps, then vanished right before his eyes. He stopped   
and looked to see what happened, waiting for almost anything. He took a few   
steps forward, taking in every detail of the corridor. He then saw that a   
section of the ceiling was not totally solid, and correctly guessed there was   
a hologram there.  
'That's where she went. Little idiot. I'm not that easy to fool.' He   
walked towards the hologram, and screamed as the ground beneath him gave way.   
What he didn't see was that the floor beneath it was also a hologram. He was   
barely able to grab onto the edge. He pulled his head above the image to see   
Mercury jump down from the ceiling and land a few feet from him. She looked at   
him with a small smile on her face. He then roared as he pulled himself out of   
the hole right in front of Mercury's face. She gasped and started to run away,   
but he grabbed her wrists, and pulled her in. She struggled, but he was many   
times stronger than her.  
"Heh," he said, "You like tricking people, don't you? Well here is a   
little trick for you." Fidj's fists started to glow as their temperature rose   
to soon unbearable levels. Mercury screamed as her wrists began to get burned   
beyond her imagination. Like instinct, she kicked Fidj between his legs, and   
he let go of her as he reeled back, leaning against the wall. Mercury ran away   
again, but didn't get far as she tripped over a piece of stone sticking out.   
Fidj recovered quickly, and ran after her. He was almost upon her, when a grid   
of lasers formed in front of and behind him, trapping him. Then they started   
to close in on him. Mercury stood up, and, rubbing her wrists, said:  
"Looks like I won't be paying anything after all."  
"Really?" Fidj began to concentrate, and he soon vanished into his own   
shadow. Mercury gasped, and turned to run deeper into the corridor. Fidj had   
miscalculated where she might be, and reappeared behind her. But he soon began   
the hunt. Like the previous times, Mercury stopped for some "reason" after she   
passed a booby trap, and Fidj was nearly caught by them, but either his quick   
reflexes or his special power saved him. This happened several times, and soon   
there were only two left, one of which, she had no idea what it consisted of.   
She was about to pass another trap, but Fidj managed to jump over her, grabbed   
her by the collar when he landed, and threw her onto the trap. She landed on   
a brick that disappeared down into the floor, and four thin wires leapt out of   
the walls of the corridor and grabbed her by the ankles and her wrists. Then   
they became taut and held her up, slowly pulling her apart. She only growled   
when it began, but screamed loudly as blood started to trickle down her legs   
and down the sides of her body.  
"Oh," Fidj said, "what a beautiful sound! I should record this." Fidj   
did nothing except look at her, moaning everytime she screamed. She then lost   
consciousness. The strings stopped pulling, and merely held her.  
"Aw. They stopped. Oh, well. At least now, I'll be able to get a part   
of that luscious little body." He moved forward and stopped in front of her,   
moving his hand to her face. Suddenly, Mercury opened her eyes, scaring Fidj.   
She then pulled on the strings, and snapped them. Then there was some whirring   
from the sides of the walls, and huge spikes came from the floor and ceiling   
where Fidj stood, and crushed him with a splatter of gray blood. After a few   
seconds, the spikes disappeared back into corridor, dropping Fidj's body. The   
floor under him opened up, and cleaned up the corpse. Mercury leaned back, and   
panted heavily, glad it was over. But she realized it wasn't, when her visor   
alerted her to a body coming towards her. She turned to see Jofril, what was   
left of her, shambling towards her, followed by a trail of her gray blood. She   
was holding her left shoulder with her right hand, and she was angrier than a   
wasp. She was also surrounded by a red aura.  
"You really should see a doctor about that," Mercury said. Jofril grew   
madder with her remark, and created a fireball in her hand. With a grunt, she   
launched it at Mercury. But it was so weak, she easily dodged it by moving her   
head to one side. It hit the wall behind her, and opened a hole in it. Behind   
it was a huge ball of energy, glowing brighter than the sun. Mercury did not   
trust whatever it was she saw, but Jofril was drooling at it. She saw it as a   
way to get back at Sailor Mercury. She ran past Mercury, pushing her against   
the side of the wall. She then threw herself at the energy, absorbing all she   
could. She then turned to Mercury with an evil smile, and said:  
"We'll see who needs the doctor now."  
"Maybe," she replied, "but in case you didn't notice, that energy's as   
unstable as your personality. MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!" Mercury's power came as a   
total surprise to Jofril, and, to Mercury's surprise, faster than before she   
got her Harp. Knowing what would happen next, Mercury began to run back into   
the main cave, avoiding the traps. When she was out of the corridor, she made   
some quick mental calculations, and realized the explosion would destroy the   
entire cave. She ran to a ten-foot statue and jumped on top of it. From there,   
she jumped to the edge of where the spaceship smashed through. She then ran as   
fast as she could towards a nearby crater, jumped in, and crouched down as the   
energies finally exploded. The explosion shot out of the cave like a volcano,   
sending debris everywhere. Then the area around the opening sunk down into the   
ground, and a constant pillar of smoke began to come out. Mercury finally gets   
up and looks at the debris. And as she watches the burning ruins that used to   
be the stronghold for most of her people's greatest artistic accomplishments,   
only one thought crosses her mind:  
'I won.'  
She was then surrounded by glimmering energy . . .  
INTERLUDE  
"I think something is going to happen."  
"You're awake!" A tall woman with long red hair ending in a white tip   
runs to another woman with short, black hair and white streaks. They are in a   
room with walls that change color like the sides of soap bubbles, and no way   
outside except through a hatch in the ceiling. The redhead kneels down next to   
the other. She is wearing red boots like those of Mercury, a red version of   
Sailor Aluminum Siren's Sailor Suit, except with red weightlifter's gloves,   
and two gold bands around her left upper arm. She also has a red choker with   
a silvery stripe running along the middle, and a thin, golden tiara with an   
eight-pointed star over the forehead.  
The other was wearing a light blue version of the Starlights' Sailor   
Suits, only every star was eight-pointed, and she had on hiking boots. She was   
also wearing a thin gold coil around each of her wrists, a light blue choker   
with a silvery stripe running along the middle, and a tiara just like the one   
the redhead had. She sat up, and said:  
"Something is going to happen real soon. Something to Dragonfly. But I   
can't tell wether it is good or bad. We should prepare."  
"If you say so. But for right now, I'm just glad you're awake."  
Then they hugged each other.  
E  
INTERLUDE  
D  
Super Sailor Mars pointed her bow and arrow towards the three demons   
who finally entered the cave. When they saw her, all they did was laugh. Mars   
developed a huge sweatdrop over her head.  
"And what, may I ask," Mars said, "is so funny?"  
"Ha! Are you kidding?" Captain Wytrel said, "How can we NOT laugh! I   
mean, look at this! A little girl protecting whatever this place is! With an   
antiquated weapon, no less! I haven't had a laugh like this since we faced an   
army of farmers!" Mars face was now very red, and scrunched with anger.  
"Aww, look," Jufgry said, "we made her angry." That comment got them   
laughing again. But now Mars had calmed down, and she looked at them with an   
expressionless face. She then said:  
"I am Super Sailor Mars, and I stand for fire and passion. And in the   
place of Mars, I will punish you.  
Her arrow was still pointed at their general direction, but now she   
took aim. She let the arrow fly, and it hit Hrift in the right shoulder,   
completely blowing through it, splattering his blood a long distance behind   
him. His scream echoed trough the cave as his right arm fell off in a pool of   
blood, and he fell to his knees, his left hand over the open wound.  
"You little demon!" Wytrel shouted as she and Jufgry charged her. Mars   
turned around and jumped as high and far as she could. The other two followed   
right behind her, but Mars flipped her feet forward, planted them against a   
stalactite, and rebounded back at the two demons. She held her bow in front of   
her horizontally, and smashed it against their faces. They both landed in the   
river of lava with a splash, and Mars landed a few meters in front of Hrift.  
"My, hmph. That was easy." She then turned to Hrift, and said, "Oh!   
And what should we do with you?" But she was turned around when she heard a   
scuffle behind her. Wytrel and Jufgry were getting out of the lava, totally   
untouched. Mars went pale.  
"Now you've done it," Wytrel said.  
"Yeah," Jufgry said, "Do you know how hard it is to dry clean these   
uniforms?" That comment earned him a smack in the head from Wytrel. Mars began   
to walk backwards, and Hrift grabbed her ankle. Then Wytrel ran up and planted   
her knee in Mars' stomach hard. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach   
and coughing. Jufgry then smashed her elbow just under her neck, knocking her   
out. They both noticed that Hrift's shoulder finally stopped bleeding, and a   
huge scab had formed.  
"How long until my arm grows back, Jufgry?"  
"An injury like that?" she replied, "I'd say one and a half gobjs. I   
wouldn't lose any hair over it." Hrift then shot her a bad look.  
"That's funny," Wytrel said, "but I'll have to laugh later. Right now,   
though, we should get our little prize back to the ship. She could wake up any   
moment, and then we'd have to kill her. Beauties like this are more fun alive."  
"I got her," Jugfry said as she looked at Hrift, "some people can't   
quite pull the same load as others." Hrift then left the cave in a huff, with   
with Wytrel and Jufgry behind. When they got out of the cave and began to head   
towards their ship, they didn't notice a pile of rocks begin to vibrate. When   
they reentered their ship, they dropped Mars in a room like where Khidf put   
Amiri and the other three.  
"Computer," Wytrel said, "I do not want to be disturbed."  
*Affirmative.*  
"Ah," Jufgry said, "where to start, where to start?"  
"Waking her would be nice," Hrift said, "Now that she's here, there's   
no way she could be trouble. Anyways, they're more fun awake."  
"Wait," Wytrel said, "Before we do, where is her weapon?"  
"I don't know," Hrift said as he pointed to Jufgry, "I thought she got   
it when she picked her up."  
"No," she replied, "I didn't even see it."  
"Well SHE doesn't have it," Wytrel said, "Forget I brought it up. Now,   
as you said, where to start, where to start?" she then walked to a wall where   
there was a little flashing light in it. she touched it, and a little closet   
opened up. she reached inside and took out some tape. She was then about to   
say something, when Hrift interrupted her:  
"Hey, did you guys hear something?"  
"No."  
"Nope."  
"Hmm. Must've been my imagination."  
"Now, as I was about to say, we should start with her mouth and hands.   
No need for screaming or arms flailing about." she then taped Mars' mouth shut   
and her wrists together behind her back. When she finished, she woke her up by   
shaking her. When Mars woke up, she was staring right into Wytrel's mask. She   
then started to struggle in Wytrel's arms. She was also trying to scream.  
"Now, now," Wytrel said, "calm down or you'll hurt yourself."  
"Yeah," Jufgry said, "leave that to us."  
"If you don't struggle," Wytrel said as she took of the bottom half of   
her mask, "you might find that you like this too." As she said that she ran   
her hand up Mars' leg. Then she bent down and licked Mars' left cheek. But she   
stopped when the they all heard the sound of metal being wrenched apart.  
"Please tell me you guys heard that one," Hrift said.  
"Nooo," Jugfry said sarcastically, "It's just you." Wytrel let go of   
Mars and stood up. Then they all looked at the door as something started to   
bang on it. After a few minutes of this, it stopped. The three demons then   
looked at each other.  
"Maybe it left," Hrift said.  
"Yeah," Jugfry said as she pointed to Mars, "and maybe she's willing."  
"Jufgry, shut up. Hrift, open that door." Hrift nodded and headed for   
the door. He slowly put his hand on the door's control panel to open it, but   
instantly pulled it back with a scream.  
"Damn it! I've never felt anything so hot in my life!" Then the door   
started to turn red, and, after a few moments, the door fell down as liquid   
metal. And standing there was the lava monster.  
"What is that?!" Jugfry shouted.  
"Who gives a rat's ass?!" Wytrel shouted, "Just kill it!" With that,   
both Hrift and Jugfry threw balls of energy at it, but it just absorbed it. It   
then lunged forward and grabbed Hrift's neck. He screamed as its hand began   
to burn his neck. But he soon stopped as the monster smashed his body into its   
chest, and then absorbed him into his body. Wytrel started to walk backwards,   
turned to one of the walls, blew a huge hole in it with a ball of energy, and   
ran through it.  
"Hey!" Jugfry shouted, "Wait for me!" And ran after her. Mars was left   
with the lava monster. Then she heard a voice in her head:  
'Don't worry, I'm not after you this time. My name is Modo. I used to   
be the Captain of the Martian Guards before I volunteered to guard your weapon   
and to test you when you came to acquire it. Here let me help you with that.'  
'No thanks,' she thought to him, 'I got it.' With that, she began to   
concentrate, and the tape around her were burned off. She then stood up and   
headed towards the hole in the wall.  
"C'mon. Let's burn these frea-" Mars said as she turned to face Modo.   
But he was gone. All that was left were Hrift's charred bones.  
'I'm sorry, but our battle took a lot of energy out of me. If I don't   
become the wall again, I'll cease to exist. Good luck.'  
'Thank you.' And with that, she entered the other room. She was met by   
two beams of energy that she barely dodged. She ran behind a huge machine in   
the center of the room.  
"Get away from us, demon!" Wytrel shouted. Jugfry was saying "this is   
not happening" to herself over and over. Mars took a little peek at the two   
demons. They were staring at the wall from behind a large control panel.  
'It's as if they were waiting for something,' Mars thought. Then she   
realized her opportunity. She quietly walked around the machine to the other   
side. She took another peek and saw she was to the left of the two demons.  
'Like fish in a barrel,' she thought as she materialized her Firestorm   
Bow and an arrow. She placed it in her Bow, and aimed.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she shouted as she let her power fly.  
"Whu-"  
"Huh?" That was all the demons could say as they saw the flaming arrow   
coming towards them. Wytrel jumped out of the way as the arrow hit Jugfry. She   
screamed as she was engulfed in a column of fire, and then completely burned   
away, leaving only a few specks of ashes. Wytrel was left staring at Mars. Her   
mask had fallen off, and Mars saw the pale look on her face.  
"If," Mars said, "you leave and promise to never return, then so will   
I. But choose quickly, because I'm as patient as wildfire." Wytrel began to   
walk backwards, and turned around into the other room. When she saw that the   
lava monster was gone, she calmed down, and began to smile. She turned back   
to Mars with a huge grin, and said:  
"You don't scare me anymore, little girl."  
"Really? Oh, what a shame. Now I might have to get my hands dirty."  
"When I'm done, they'll be the only parts of you that will be left!"   
Then she grabbed two of the feathers in her wings, and pulled them out. In a   
flash of light, they became two feather shaped swords. She put the handles   
together, and they became a huge double-bladed sword.  
"Whoa!" Mars said, "I'm vaguely impressed." Then Wytrel charged. Mars   
let the string on her Bow disappear, and the Bow became a staff. Wytrel swung   
her double-sword at Mars' left shoulder and Mars managed to block it. Then   
Wytrel swung the bottom of the sword in the opposite direction of her first   
swing, but Mars blocked it, too. She then pushed Wytrel away as hard as she   
could, then charged forward with her own attack. She aimed for Wytrel's head   
and swung her staff horizontally. But Wytrel ducked and swung her sword in the   
same way at Mars' legs. But she saw that coming and jumped over it. She then   
swung her staff down and connected with Wytrel's head. She rolled with the   
blow and stood up a meter from where she was. When Mars landed, she charged   
again. But Wytrel interjected in the charge by reaching out and grabbing Mars   
by the collar. She then swung her over her shoulder and threw her into the   
other room. Mars landed hard on her shoulders, but quickly somersaulted back   
on her feet. Wytrel ran towards her, swung her sword, and managed to give Mars   
a gash just below her left collarbone. Mars let out a yelp, but was not taken   
by surprise as she blocked another attack by Wytrel. Then Wytrel did a ground   
sweep and almost knocked Mars to the ground. But she landed on her left hand,   
and painfully somersaulted again. But this time, she planted her feet on the   
wall behind her and pushed off at Wytrel. She did not see that one coming, and   
took a blow to the head by Mars' staff. The force of the blow knocked her back   
into the other room, and she dropped her sword in the first room. Mars ran in,   
changed her staff back into the Bow.  
"MARS . . ." She held her Bow in front of her face and it became fire.  
". . .PYRO . . ." She held the Bow high as she spun around in a full   
circle, leaving a trail of fire with her left hand that became a ring of fire   
surrounding her waist. She put her left hand on top of her right and held the   
Bow, then brought it down with another trail of fire.  
" . . . . .ARRAY!" She brought her Bow down and aimed it forward. Then   
she shot the flaming arrow at Wytrel, with the arrow being orbited by the ring   
of fire like the rings on the Outer Scouts' powers. Wytrel looked up only in   
time to see it coming towards her. The arrow pierced her chest and the force   
of the impact sent her towards the big machine where slammed into it. The ring   
now began to orbit Wytrel. It spun faster and faster until she was surrounded   
by a bright red sphere of fire energy. Mars noticed that her power was making   
the machine very unstable. She turned to one of the walls and shot an arrow   
towards it. It blew open a hole to the outside, and she ran out. She ran a few   
meters until she came to a cliff. She bounded up its side to the top, turned   
around, and looked at the ship which exploded in moments. All that remained of   
the ship were a few burning scraps of metal and glass.  
Fire.  
The purest thing in her eyes. Walking away from the cliff overlooking   
the debris, Mars suddenly came to a realization:  
'I am a warrior, born and raised. It is who I am, and who I will be,   
always. Sailor Mars.'  
She was then surrounded by glimmering energy . . . 


End file.
